An Unrequited Love
by HeartMap
Summary: Serenity Wheeler wants to become a lawyer to help those in need, but something happens that ended up working as Seto Kaiba secretary. Serenity falls in love with aloof Kaiba. Can he ever return the same budding feelings or is Serenity barking up the wrong tree?
1. Interview

_****Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I give credit to Charismatic Beauty that gives me this idea. I am very grateful for it. Thank you.****_

 _ ** **A disclaimer: Everyone is OC.****_

* * *

I wasn't expecting my senior year to come to fast, it felt like yesterday I was a freshman. I waved goodbye to the school, since tomorrow is my graduation. I walked until I have gotten to a beach. I took off my shoes to let the water wash against my feet and leg as the sand sticks to them. Soon as I know it, the sun was setting down. "Tomorrow will start a new day." I am only seventeen years old. Let's just say that my mom is proud of me getting accepted into a good college even though I haven't told her which college yet. I have not seen my brother, Joey for years since he was eight and I was six. I hardly remember him. I did not receive any pictures of him and even up today I still wonder how he looks like.

My dad and mom had a divorced, long ago, it feels like I have done something to them to deserve it. I don't know what I did to cause it, all I know it could be Joey's fault, but that's not true. "Joey will never make them fight." I looked down and walking all the way home. People would push me, time to time. It was rush hour. I was stuck in a very large crowd. A man pushes me.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled at me without knowing what really happen.

"Sorry. God Bless." He fixes his white long jacket and walks away. I notice his blue eyes. "Rude much," I whisper under my breath. I have continued my journey back home. I came across a child that was crying in a park. The boy looks hurt his mom runs over to him and helps him. I thought about how my dad took all of us once in a park. We had a picnic. I stop to think about it.

..

(Serenity's Past)

"Mama, when is papa getting here?" I asked since Joey was mad and unable to talk. She was getting everything ready. "Soon. He did call saying he was stuck in traffic."

Joey interrupts her and crosses his arms. His face showed sadness and hate. "No, he isn't coming. Remember last time, he stayed overtime at work when he promises me and Serenity to go to the beach or the other times." He runs into his bedroom.

"Joey!" Mother looks sadden.

"Mama, it's okay. We could go next time." It made me sad because father wouldn't come this time, nor the other times like he promises. I grab her hand. "Mama, how about us three go to the park and have fun?"

Mama bends down and hugs me. "My child."

I felt her tears on my shoulder. "Mama. Don't cry."

"Serenity, be a good girl and tell Joey to get ready. We are leaving."

I gave her hug. "Mama." I went to get Joey. He was on the bed crying. "Joey, mama said we could go to the park without papa."

Joey was upset. "Go away. I don't want to go."

"Mama was crying. Let us make her happy again." I put my hand on my hip and went up to Joey. "Get up."

He wipes away his tears. "Mama was crying?"

I nodded. "Yes, she was. Joey get ready. Make mama happy, come." I pulled his arm.

"Okay, okay. I'll get ready."

I got happy and hug him. "Big brother. Mama will be happy." He hugs me back. I bet he smiled. Everyone was ready and was about to leave when papa comes in. "Honey, oh, sorry about coming late... Oh, you were leaving?"

Mama spoke to him in a lovely tone. "Yes, dear, we are leaving. You could stay if you want. I have decided to take them. Don't worry, okay."

Father looks at us. "Joey, Serenity. I did make a promise. Let's go."

His face seems rather happy, but I knew deep down he didn't want to come with us. I wonder if he even loved us? We went to the park and had a lovely day. I have never laughed so much with father before. Mama and papa look happy. Joey did confess to me he was happy to see them happy.

I asked him. "Why? Aren't they happy all the time?"

"They seem to fight a lot lately. Papa would go to work at night." I looked at them. They seem to be happy right now. "Joey, let's fix that. Why can't we both make them spend extra time together once more."

Joey agreed. After that, it was happiness that lasted about a year, then it went downhill after that. Papa didn't love mama anymore. He took Joey and I left with mama.

(End)

….

I miss him, but after tomorrow. I'll be a free woman and get to see Joey. There was a strange boy in front of my house behind him was a huge silver limousine. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, little boy, do you need help?" I thought his limo broke down.

"No, I'm looking for a woman named Serenity Wheeler. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I'm her." I was a little confused with why he was looking for me. So, I asked. "Why you are looking for me?"

He seems to be smart for his age. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I'm here for an interview, since you are going to a college that my brother's company owns."

I was shocked to learn this and I wasn't ready for an interview this early. "Um. I think it's a little early for an interview. I'm not even ready for one yet."

I look like a mess. My hair was nappy and wearing my high school uniform and not to mention that I spill orange juice on my shirt. I had one clumsy day. I still had some sand stuck to my leg. I put my hands up in front of my chest, shook them along with my head. "Not ready."

Mokuba seems not to care. "It's okay. It's only an interview. It doesn't matter how you look like. I knew you were in school since you haven't graduated yet. Tomorrow is your graduation?"

"Yes, it is. Um.." I couldn't finish.

"Miss. Wheeler, I may ask if I could take you somewhere for this interview? If you don't mind."

I turn my head to look at the limo. "Sure." I agreed.

"Come with me." He walks over to the limousine. We hop into the limo and drove off. I wonder where Mokuba is going to take me. He took out a clipboard and a pen that was attached to it. He smells the air. "It smells like orange. Anyway, since my brother is busy with his company and refused to take this job. He orders me to do his job."

I was a little more than confuse, I was nervous and embarrassed. "How old are you?" I asked him.

"Eleven." He seems to be writing down something.

"Um, what type of interview is this?"

"Yes, glad you ask. I am ordered to give you an interview, which to learn what type of person you are. You see, there were all kinds of people wanting to go, but some bad people trying to take down the good name and the reputation of the school. So, my brother took precautions and do interviews for that to stop. We do investigate on people that are not telling the truth after the interview. So, please don't attempt to lie."

He started to look at the clipboard that probably had everything that was based on me. "I see here, that your mom and dad are divorced. You have an older brother named Joey. Is that, right?" I was trying to say yes, but he continues. "Also, you are getting good grades and your future goals are to help out those in need and want to become a lawyer. Am I, right?"

I nod. "Yes."

He flips up the page. "Now tell me why would you like to go to this college?"

I place my arms on top of my lap. "Well, you see. It was enrolled in one of the pages that my teacher gave out. I happen to like the name and research it when it happens to be in the same city where my brother lives." I put my hands on each side of my thigh. "Also, it has what I'm looking for, to become a lawyer. I already got a scholarship and it will benefit me. I will work hard to get what I want in life. I have no intentions of becoming those bad people to take down the school, in fact, I want to go in, order for me to move out from my house." I gave my honest answer to him. He didn't smile nor gave me anything else to talk about. The car stops.

"Come with me. We are meeting up with someone important." The chauffeur opens the door. We were in front of a restaurant. I was not looking forward, for anything like this today. Today, has been just unexpected. Mokuba and I went in. The place was huge and classic. There were a few people in here.

A waitress was out front of us waiting. "Mokuba, your table is ready."

We followed her until a man waved at us. He seems quiet young like around his late thirties. "Mokuba over here."

We were heading over there anyway. Mokuba and I took a seat. The waitress gave us a menu for us to order from. She spoke politely. "Just call if you want anything." She walked away.

I have never been in a fancy restaurant before. I looked around while they talked. I notice people were looking at me. I just felt uncomfortable. "Serenity. Are you listening?" Mokuba says.

I turn my head to see Mokuba. "Sorry. I have never been in… A.. A fancy restaurant before. I. I'm sorry." I was stuttering and doesn't seem right to be in here like this.

"You must be Serenity. I am Roy the principal of the school. Mokuba was telling me a lot about you." This rather put me in a shy state. I don't know what to do or what to say. I felt like my life was over and can't get into this college. "Serenity. Tell me, are you planning on living on campus?"

I never thought about that. I must come up with something quick. "Um, I have a brother that lives in town. I might stay with him since he lives close by."

"Very good. Now tell, how come you choose this college?" H took a sip of his coffee.

I don't know what to say. I have already explained to Mokuba about it. "Um, well. Uh." Mokuba explains to me. He gave the same answer I gave him a while ago. I was grateful.

"Okay, I just need you to sign this paperwork and mail it by tomorrow. I know you are graduating so mail it before." He took out the paper from his briefcase and gave it to me in a yellow folder.

I smiled. "Thank you and I will. It was nice meeting you."

It made him smile. "Nice to meet you too. I am looking forward to seeing you next month when you start school."

"Yeah, I just hope going to this college could help me to accomplish my goals." I was slightly shy while saying it.

"I hope so too. If you find yourself with problems or troubles before coming, please contact me or Mokuba." He gave me a business card and Mokuba too.

I nodded. "I will."

"Now, that the interview is over with. I would like to order something." Mokuba opens the menu.

I need to stop this, need to get home by three. "Mokuba, I need to get home. My mother will get mad at me."

Mokuba agreed. "Okay, I'll come back later. Roy just ordered and I'll pay for it, okay."

Roy chuckles. "You bet. I'll order all the good food."

I notice Mokuba sweat drop. "Don't get overboard."

Mokuba and I left the restaurant. I hold the document in my hands. Mokuba looks at me with a particular face. "You seem so happy."

"I am. I can't wait to start. I can't help myself to feel this way. It's like a new beginning for me." I was smiling all the way home before getting off. Mokuba speaks to me. "Serenity, welcome to a new start in your future."

I put my head down while blushing. "Thank you for your help." I went into my house. Here, I thought interview took extra-long, but of my record and my good standard I was able to pass it. 


	2. Letter

I hold the letter in my hands, all filled out, now is time for me to mail it. I was about to leave when my mom caught me. "Where you are going?" My mom puts her blue jacket on to go to work, then after work, she will take me to my graduation.

"I have to mail a letter. I'll be right back."

She takes the letter from my hands. "What is this? It's addressed to Kaiba's company. What business you have with them?"

I tried to take back the letter, but she places it in her right hand, putting it up.

"It's about the college that Kaiba's company owns. I had the interview and now that everything is set for me to start. If I don't send that, I won't get in. Please let me mail it before going to the ceremony."

My mom rips the envelope open to inspect what was inside. "Aw, it is. I thought it was a letter to your brother."

"Mom. It was for the college!" My mom walks into the kitchen. "Mom!" I yelled in anger.

I walked all the way to her. She took a seat and read it thoroughly. "I see here that you have filled it out without my help. It sounds good. Tell me where is this college?"

"Is located at Domino City."

My mom got mad and rip up the both letters. "You are not going to that college. I forbid you to go. You are going to a college that is nearby and that's it!"

I got upset. "Mom. You have no control over my life. I want to go because I want to see Joey. You cannot stop me." My eyes water up. I ran back to my room and cried. I heard my mom's car from the driveway. I spend my time watching TV in the living room. I didn't get ready yet since I'm waiting for my mother to arrive. I have gotten bored of watching TV. I went back to my room and spend my time on my phone. Soon after, I heard my mom's car pulling up from the driveway.

I heard a knock on my door and mom talks. "Serenity. Get ready. We are leaving."

I had no other choice if I want to graduate from school and get my diploma. I got ready like whatever, still look nice. I was wearing a blue blouse with a blue skirt and blue flats. I was about to open the door when yesterday conversation came to my mind. "If I find myself in trouble."

I'll call Mokuba later. I headed out to my graduation ceremony, it was at my own school. I was happy, but at the same time upset. I was lined up for them to call me.

"Serenity Wheeler." The principal of my high school calls me up. I was about to grab my paper when someone calls out to me. "Serenity!" I turn my head to see a man with blonde hair. "Baby sister!"

I recognized him. "Joey," I said in a light voice and then I yelled his name. "Joey!"

I grab my diploma, of course, I never disrespected any of them. I ran all the way to him. I run into his arms. He gave me a big hug. "Brother." I missed him so much that made me cry with joy. "Joey, how did you know where I go to school?"

I broke the hug. Joey spoke to me. "Well, Mokuba gave me a ride here."

Mokuba walks up to us. "Serenity."

I turn around to find the ceremony almost half way done. My mother stands in front of us. "Serenity. Go back to your seat."

I nod. "Joey, I'll talk to you later." I went back to my seat. I couldn't stop smiling, my world turn for the better.

...

The graduation ended, we headed outside. Joey and mother were a little off the edge by seeing each other. Mokuba was about to introduce himself to my mother. I took him away from them.

"I have to talk to you." We were under a tree. "Mokuba, thank you, for bringing my brother here. Also, my mom ripped up the two forms this morning."

Mokuba sighs and places his head down, then up again to look at my mom. "Your mother doesn't want you to come to this college?"

"No, she doesn't. She wants me to go to another college, but I won't allow my mom to the ruins my life. Can you talk to her for me? Mokuba please help me," I only smiled at him, hoping he would do something.

He looks at my mother once more. "Fine, I'll make up something." Mokuba left to talk to my mother.

Joey comes up to me. "Baby sis. I'm so glad that you are high school graduate."

"Joey, how did you got a ride from Mokuba?"

Joey grin. "He gave me a ride because he told me. So, I force him to take me to you."

I couldn't believe I was hearing. "Really? I'm so glad. Joey, you won't believe this, but I'm going to college in your city. Mokuba brother owns it."

I have never learned Mokuba brother's name. Joey puts his hand behind his head. "You mean Seto. Man, I was hoping you won't go to any of his colleagues he owns. There are at the top, but if you want to go. I won't stop you. Are you going to live there?"

I smiled. "I was planning on living with you. Big brother."

Joey was happy to hear my suggestion. "Really?! I can't wait. I was planning to move in with Tristan to be roommates with but since you are coming over to my town. Sure. I'll live with you. I will love to catch up." He pulls me into a hug.

"Joey. I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

Mokuba comes up to us and ruins our brother and sister bonding. "Serenity. Your mom said you could go to the college."

I let go from Joey to see mom looking at a piece of paper. I sweat drop. "You gave her money?"

"Yeah, let's say a lot."

Joey was surprised and grabs his collar. "You gave her? And you can't give me any?"

"Sorry, Joey. Serenity asks me for help. So, I gave what people like the most. He-he…" Joey grabs him and pulls him to the side. I was giggling.

My mother walks over to me. "Serenity. Why haven't you told me that this was Seto Kaiba's brother?"

I look away. "Well, mother..."

She gave me a hug. " I am proud of you. You may leave," letting go of the hug. "In, one condition. You have to live on the college campus."

I agree even if I'm not going to live there. "Yes, mother," I got happy that this turn to the better.

Mother spoke to Mokuba "Mokuba, this I tell you. I have noticed that she received some paperwork can you resend them before tomorrow?"

I was only hoping he got extra in his limo. "Yes, I'll contact Roy for another. Serenity, will you get them done, right?"

I jump in joy. "Yes, I will."

Joey was about to say something, but I close his mouth. "Mama and Joey. We should go out in a celebration. It has been a long while since us, three has been together like this. I want it just for today. Please, mama." I beg.

Mama accepted. Mokuba volunteered to take us somewhere fancy. "Don't worry about the bill. I'll take care of it." We hopped into his limo while he made a phone call.

...

It was the same restaurant that he took me yesterday.

We went in. Joey orders half the menu while talked to Mokuba about important stuff. Roy comes in before Joey was going to say something about his friend Yugi.

"Mokuba, there you are. You are lucky, I'm still in town. I brought copies. Serenity. You must be careful. Just mail it by tonight, okay. Now, excuse me. I have a plane to catch."

Roy gave me the papers once more. "Thank you and I will." He left in a hurry.

...

We laughed when Joey would mention his other friends and what he has done. For I felt was gratitude towards Mokuba that was treating us for today.

...

Before leaving, I did have time to give my phone number to Joey. He texts me. "Cool. So, we could connect now."

"Yeah."

..

Mokuba drops of my mother and I front of our house. We said our goodbyes. "Mom. Today was nice."

"It was nice. Come, let head in," as she opens the door to the house.


	3. A New Lifestyle

It's been a month that I graduated from high school. I'm half away done packing my items. I only needed two more packages. The only thing, I won't bring is my bed and cabinets. Joey did text me his new address since he bought an apartment that has two rooms. I have my own car that my mother purchased not too long ago. I pack the items in my green minivan. It wasn't brand new or anything like that, but I like it. I went inside to get the rest out. I heard my mother in her bedroom calling me.

"Serenity, you are forgetting to pack some pictures. I don't want you to leave without them." She comes out with a picture in her hand. "Here, take this one."

I grab it. I was stunned, it was a picture of us when Joey and I were smaller.

"Mama, thank you." I really love this picture.

My mom smiles for the first time telling me about my father. "You were just a baby when we took that picture. Your father was very proud to become a father of a young baby girl, but things happen and he left. Serenity do you hate your father for breaking up the family?"

I looked at the photo. "No, I don't, in fact, I wish to catch up with him." I always wanted to be with my father when we departed." I smiled at mama. "Mama, I hope one day you will get to be with papa again."

My mother blushed a little and turns around. "Don't talk nonsense."

I laughed at her reaction. "I guess mama has a little crush on papa."

She walks away from me. I will never know if she loves him still. "I still hope she does." I walked halfway into my empty bedroom. I put my hands on my waist. "Time to say goodbye." I grab the last two boxes that my mom pack for me, taking it to the car. I place it in the back of the seat. I place the photo in my purse.

My mom was in front of the door. "Serenity."

I close the door and walked all the way to her and gave her a hug. "Mama, I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. Come back home when you are feeling homesick." Mama lets go and touch my cheeks. "My child. You have grown up too much. I wish for you stay like my sweet little girl so I could forever take care of you. Now, seeing you leave, breaks my heart." She puts her hand down and crosses her arms. "Be careful going to the new college. There will be all kinds of guys trying to get your attention. Call me and I'll be there every step of the way if you run yourself into some troubles. Now go, you have a long drive. Call me when you get there. God Bless."

I love when my mom gives me guidance. "I will and goodbye mother." I hop into my van and drove off, of course having my GPS out to help me. It took me about two hours to get to Joey's apartment. I had to park in the back of the average building. I notice it had a parking lot. I parked and call Joey within my car.

He answers. "Hello, Joey speaking."

"Hey, it's Serenity. I was wondering if you could come out. I'm in the parking lot behind the building."

"Serenity, so glad you call. I'm going right now."

"Okay, see you." I hang up and got out of the car. Man, it feels good to get out after two hours later. I waited for Joey, and calls me. I picked up.

"Hey, where are you?"

I open my car door and honk the horn. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes." He hangs up on me.

I heard someone behind me. "Serenity!"

I turned around to find my brother. "Joey." I got happy to see him. He walks over to me.

"Baby sis. So, glad you came." He gave me a hug, which I returned.

I broke the hug. "Joey, I brought my stuff. It isn't much, but it will do."

"It's okay. Starting tomorrow. You will have fun hanging out with your big brother."

It made me smile. I open the back trunk and Joey carried a package. "Serenity stay here. Someone might steal your stuff." I nod and stayed. After a long while, he finishes. I went to his apartment first and look around. It was a little pack with my package all over the living room. "Sorry. I was rushing."

"Don't apologize. I understand."

"Now that you are almost settled. I'll show you to your new room." Joey grabs my wrist and pulls me to a narrow hallway. It was on the left, right across Joey's room.

"Here is your room." It was a lot smaller than the one back home. It was plenty. I hug Joey. "Thank you."

He hugs me back. "It's no problem."

I let go. "Joey, would you help me get my stuff in my room."

He nodded. So, we did that. I didn't have a bed just get, nor a desk yet. It was already five o'clock. I was tired from packing all day and driving all the way out here. "Joey, can I take a nap. Today has been tiring."

"Sure, you could take my bed." He opens the room and finds it messy. I didn't care. I only want is sleep. I sat on his bed. "Can you wake me up in an hour."

"Sure." He left the room. I took my nap.

...

I woke up without Joey waking me up. He had a desk right next to his bed and on top of it, there was a clock. It was nine o'clock. I got out of bed, check on Joey. He was sleeping in the living room. So, he knew how tired I was, that was sweet of him. His blanket was slipped onto the ground. I picked it up and covered him with it. I went to the bathroom and then back to sleep.

...

(Next Day)

I woke up without Joey waking me up again. I got out of bed into my bedroom. I took out my clothes and went to take a shower.

...

I notice that Joey isn't here. Soon to walk into the kitchen to make something to eat when someone opens the front door. Joey was talking to someone. "Yeah, I know. Serenity, are you awake?"

I went to the living room and saw a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello, you must be Joey's sister, Serenity. I'm Tristan. I'm Joey's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed to show him respect. He bowed too.

"Joey here was telling me that you just happen to come into town yesterday." He put his hand behind his head and a little blush on his face. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Joey puts his arm around him and pulls him close. He was angry. "You ain't taking my sister nowhere."

"Okay, okay. Joey, want to come with us?"

Joey lets go. "I have to take her either way. If she wants to get around. Serenity, why you don't come with us."

"Okay, um. I was grabbing something from the kitchen. I'm hungry."

Joey recommends. "Don't worry. I'll take you somewhere that you will enjoy. Now, get ready."

"Joey, I'm not sure..." I couldn't finish.

"Don't worry, baby sis. All I want is to enjoy the day with you."

I smiled. "Okay." I got ready and head out with my brother and his friend, Tristan. We came across a young man, he was shorter than us.

"Joey, Tristan. I was waiting for you to check out the new store that happens to open up." Joey puts his hand on top of his head. "Oh man, that open today. I totally forgot. You see, my sister came yesterday."

"Oh. She did?"

He was a little embarrassed and said. "Hello, I'm Serenity and you are?"

"Hello, my name is Yugi." He bowed and I bowed.

"Serenity can we check out the store and then eat?" Joey asked me.

"Sure, I would like to see it." We walked all the way to the store.

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan." A woman runs up to us. "Hey, what took you so long."

Joey took the blame. "It was my fault. I didn't tell you that my sister was coming over yesterday and got side track. Tea meet my sister, Serenity."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you too." She bowed.

His group was nice. I like them. I notice that Tristan would look at me, time to time. If I'm not mistaken, he probably likes me. Anyway, the store has already opened and half the people that were waiting, left since they checked it out. We went in. It was pretty. There were a lot of bookshelves and a lot of other items. Joey was about to grab something when a young man around our age comes up to us.

"Welcome to my store. Do you need any help?"

"No, we don't. We are just looking. Thanks for your help." Tea said to him.

He looks at me. "Do you need help, Miss?"

"No, I'm fine."

He was strange. We looked around and found a necklace and once again he came up to me. "Are you looking to buy that?"

"No, I was just looking." I walked away from him. I found Joey talking to his crew. "Joey, I'll wait outside."

"Okay, I won't take long."

I headed out, notice that a limo pass by. It was Mokuba's limo. He didn't stop that was strange. I walked around the area to find the limo again. It was parked in front of a small store. An attractive young man comes out. "Wait." I know him. He was the one the pushed me. I remember his white coat. "So, that's how he looks like. Brown hair and blue eyes. Rude!" I almost yelled out and with that said he turns his head to look at me. I turn around quickly and walked back to the store. "I wonder what business he had there. I wonder if that was Mokuba's brother, Seto."


	4. Awful

It was said and done by the time Joey come up to me. "Serenity, where did you went to? I had my gang looking for you."

"Sorry, I was sight track with the view." I wasn't lying, nor playing any games. Joey scolds me just a little. After that, he called his friends and we all went out to eat. We made it to a little coffee shop.

Yugi spoke to me. "Serenity, don't go walking by yourself, especially when you don't know the way around."

"Sorry that I made you run all over the place to look for me."

Joey comforts me. "Serenity, it's okay. Next time, just tell me that you were walking around okay."

"Okay." I order something simple and not expensive for Joey to pay or not I'll pay. I have no job yet and if I did work it will be my first job. They all wanted to know how I lived. I told them something in one word. "Simple." I never got myself any type of trouble. I didn't have friends.

Tristan wants to know more. "Serenity, you had any boyfriends?"

"Um, no," I said it with shyness. He stayed quiet for a bit. Joey was giving him a death glare. All of us sweat drop with their action. In overall, it was nice to laugh and enjoy a day with them. They took me around the city. We came across the same limo and that same man.

Joey got mad and yelled at the limo. "Seto, I know you're in there!"

The limo stops and Seto rolled down his window. "Well, it isn't Joey Wheeler." Joey went up to him and talked. I stayed behind and didn't get involved because he owns the college. I think he didn't notice me. I heard Seto laughing. Joey got extra mad. Seto's limo started to move when we happen to look at each other. I blushed a little because I wasn't expecting that from him.

Joey yells my name. "Serenity!"

I turn my head to see them on the opposite side of the road. "I'm coming."

….

Today was a long day. I had an awesome time with all. I went back home and Joey got the mail. I got a mail from school. I open it up and found out that school starts tomorrow and my schedule. I was excited. "Joey, school starts tomorrow."

He was happy. "That's good. Hey, I got a present for you."

I looked up to him. "You do? What is it?"

"I can't tell you just yet."

It puts me in a rather mix emotion about this. "Joey, you shouldn't have bought me nothing. Anyway, can you take me to a furniture store? I have to buy a bed and a desk."

"No, I mean you shouldn't go right now. It's getting late and you should get ready for tomorrow." He was acting rather strange.

"Okay. I'll just go in my room."

I went into my room and started to organize. I had a closet. I put my boxes in there and the rest in near the closet. It was much bigger and has a lot of escape. I lay on the wooden floor. It was nice that it was clean before I got here. I turn myself to look at the window. The sun was shining down on me. "Mr. Sun, you think I will live a happy here?" The sun didn't answer me. "I know, your answer. I will."

…

(Next Day.)

I got up from the sofa. "I thought I fell asleep on the floor of my room. I guess Joey picked me up." I went to my room and picked out new clothes for my first day at school. I got ready and went to Joey rooms to see him knock out. I close the door quietly for him not to hear me. I went to my car and drove off to the campus. I got there and it was amazing. It was huge and had a huge landscape to see. I went inside to see few people going to places. I arrive two hours ahead of time to see my new classes and where it is.

I went to the main entrance and asked where my classes, of course. They gave me a map of the college. I walked around to find my classes which I did. I was outside sitting on a bench waiting for the time. The paper said it starts like around 9 am. It was only 8:30.

The sun was shining on me and feel nice, I was waiting forever. I close my eyes and look up to the sun. My phone started to ring. It was Joey, I picked up. "Hello?"

"Serenity, where are you?"

"Joey, I saw you sleeping and didn't want to bother you. So, I left for school. My class starts at 9."

"Serenity, you should have woken me up. I was worried."

"Sorry. I should have."

"It's okay. Glad you are at school. What time are you coming back?"

"My last class ends at three."

Joey didn't answer me back, but he did say. "Good, I'm happy to hear that. I'll make dinner for tonight."

"Okay," I smiled to myself. "Joey, I have to go."

"Okay, just be safe."

"Hn." I hang up on him, grab my book bag and went to my class. It was at least 8:49. I got there in time.

…

It was about three o'clock. I was tired running around to get to my classes and getting a lot of homework for my first day. I'm overloaded, but to become a lawyer, "I will pass my classes." I was done with school and now heading home. "I should ask Joey if he could tell me where is a furniture store." I got home and Joey wasn't in the living room. "Joey."

He comes out of my bedroom. "Sis. Close your eyes."

I did what he told me. He drags me somewhere, hearing the door open. "Now, open your eyes."

I open my eyes, there was a bed, a lamp on top of a desk and a chair next to the bed. He bought me what I wanted to buy, but in the end, I was thankful. "Joey, thank you." I gave him a big old hug. Joey gave me a hug.

"You shouldn't have bought it. You know mother gave me extra.."

"Sis, don't worry. I just want to spoil you since I haven't been around in your life." He put his hand under his nose and rub it while smiling.

"Thank you so much."

"I'll have to leave now. Enjoy your new bedroom." He walks away. I was grateful. I turn around to look at my bedroom. The bed was small but it was just right. I looked out the window and happen to notice he put curtains on them. I started to unpack most of my items in the desk and the cabinet that was in front of my bed right next to the door. "How did I miss that? Never mind." After that, I got started on my homework. I forgot to order some book. "I should go and get them. I'll get them tomorrow."

I was done with my homework that didn't take long. I got my pajamas out and got ready for bed. Joey hasn't come back yet. I tried calling him, but no answer. I was worried about him and I do not have his friends number. I forgot about my mother. I call her right up.

"Serenity, didn't I tell you to call me when you got there! Now, tell me how everything went."

"Hello mother, I got here pretty okay. I got to know the campus and the teachers. Also, today was my first day. It went splendidly. Mama I think, I would enjoy myself over here. It's pretty calm."

Mother got happy to hear my reply. "I'm so glad. Remember when you come into trouble just call me, okay."

"I will, mother. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."

I hang up on her. I went to take a shower. I came out and notice Joey hasn't come back. I made my food and made extra for Joey. I called him again, no answer. So, I just leave it and went to sleep. "He's a grown boy, he doesn't need anyone to check up on him."

...

(Following day)

I woke up and saw what time it is. I was an hour early, then my alarm clock. I got up and got ready for school. I check on Joey's bedroom. He did come back. I close his door and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Joey walks into the kitchen.

"Serenity, sorry."

I turn my head to look at my food. "It's fine. I am just glad you came back home safe."

"Sis, I know you were worried about me. You called me twice."

"Joey, I was worried. I mean you are my brother. I have every right to be concerned about you."

Joey places his hand on top of my head. "Baby sis, I'm a big boy. I could handle myself."

I smiled. "I know brother. Let's eat."

...

(Almost a year later)

"I can't wait until next month, I'll get my vacation. I worked so hard. I can't believe it's going to be a year going to school." Joey has been working extra hard since I still couldn't find a job. It has been hard to get one. I got the mail and nothing for me, it was a letter to Joey. It reads 'Open immediately.' I went to the kitchen and sat down. "Should I? I have never come across a mail like this." I place it down on the small table. "No, it's Joey's mail and I should respect it."

It was killing me to know what was inside. "Sorry, Joey." I got hot water boiling and the steam started to form. I put the envelope over the boiled water so the steam could do its job. It was started to open. I got it open, turning off the boiling water. I got the letter out and my heart started to race. "I have to know." I open it up and read.

I was stunned. "Joey owns money. No way!" He owns at least, 4,000 dollars. "I can't believe this." So, he bought me that bed set with this money. I got another piece of paper and wrote down the number and company address. I put back the letter and put clear tape on the back. I put it back in the mailbox. It wouldn't seem that I took it out or know about it. I was shocked to learn about my brother secret. "I should help him." I looked around for Mokuba's business card. I found it in my desk. I took a deep breath and dial his number.

He picked up. "Hello, Mokuba Kaiba speaking. May I know, who I am talking too?"

"Hello, Mokuba. I'm Serenity Wheeler. I got a little problem and I was wondering if you could help with that."

"Serenity, how are you? Sure, I could help you with anything. What is your problem?"

"I'm fine and well. Uh. You see, I need a job by the end of this summer. Can you help me to look for one?"

"Oh, I think I have a perfect job for you. I'll pick you up around 3 or so."

"Really, that was fast. Where is, this job located?"

"Yes, sorry. It's at Kaiba's company. I see you soon." He hangs up on me.

I put the piece of paper away under my books on the desk. "I hope Joey doesn't find it." I went back to the living room and watch TV. Joey comes in with the mail in his hand. "Oh, Serenity. You are here early."

"Yeah, Um, it's because I finish one of my classes today." Should I tell him that I found a job? I was debating on that still. I should tell him when the job becomes official.

"Why you here earlier? I thought you worked, in the night time?"

"My boss took me out and place me to have a day time." He walks away into his bedroom.

I can't wait until tomorrow. I finally get a job, hopefully, it is decent and it pays well. I must save up that much to pay off Joey's debt. I will own him. It's just awful to be in debt. I just image Joey is drowning in his own debt. I feel bad. I went to make dinner for Joey and myself. Joey walks in. "Serenity. What are you making for dinner?"

"I haven't started yet. I was planning on making rice and beans or we could eat something else if you want?"

"Um. It sounds delicious. Do you need help?"

"Yes."

He helps me out. It was nice to know that he will help me.

….

The following day, Mokuba took me. We stop in front of a building that was fancy. Mokuba speaks to me. "You know why I took you here right?" He holds a yellow folder in his hands as we got out.

"Um, not sure," as I asked confused. We walked up the staircase and enter the building.

"I brought you here because the last secretary was doing a horrible job and got fired. It happened yesterday and you happen to call me. It was a blessing because Seto would have picked no one for the job."

"Really? Um. I'll try my best to keep up with everything and even school."

Mokuba stops. "Didn't you finish school until the next couple of weeks."

"Yes, I just finish one of my classes. I still have three classes left."

"Oh, okay. My brother could do something about that."

I nodded. "I hope so." We headed to the elevator to the five floor. We walked towards a room that had big doors. Next to the big doors was a white desk. Mokuba opens the door. Inside everything looks so white, which I hate. We went in. I think it's an office. It had some color hear and there, but it was still white. Someone turns the chair.

"Mokuba, what brings you here?" It was the same man. I happened to see not too long ago. Joey hates him.

"Seto meet Serenity Wheeler." Mokuba put his hand up to introduce myself. I was in deep trouble. Today, is going to be an awful day.

* * *

 _ ** _ **I hope you enjo**_**_ _ ** _ **y my little story. :)**_**_


	5. Job

I was looking at my worst nightmare, Seto Kaiba. "Did you say, Serenity Wheeler, Mokuba? You are related to Joey Wheeler by any chance?"

"Yes, he is my big brother."

He turns back around. "Serenity, you are looking to become my secretary, aren't you?

I bowed, hoping not to look at him when he turns back around. "Yes, I will work hard and keep up with everything." About now, I was praying to God that he will accept me.

He asks a simple question. "Why do you want this job?"

I could give him one good reason. I'm flat broke. "I need this job..." I stop and thought about it. "I need this job to help someone in need."

He turns around. "Someone in need? Like who?"

"My brother." I relax a little before he got to say anything.

"Your brother. Now, I'm intrigued. So, something happened to your brother and you are looking for a job in my department, aren't you?

Mokuba happens to speak to him. "Brother, she only wants the job. Please allow her to work here as your secretary."

I took over. "Yes, I will work hard. Please allow me." I bowed once more.

Mokuba gave him the folder. He opens it up. "Um." I could tell he could want to say it. The word that most parents use on little children. 'God, please.'

He nodded a little. "You are hired, start tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." He sounded serious.

I bowed once more. "Thank you." Mokuba had a smile on his face and walked away. I walked beside him. "Thank you so much."

He simply said. "You're welcome."

...

I went back to the apartment and notice Joey wasn't home yet. "I've to see, what is for dinner." I've to check the kitchen to start cooking and got the ingredients out. Already cooked, I eat my food and got ready for bed. I was about to jump in bed when I heard Joey talking.

I closely put my ear up against the door. "Yes, I know." Joey talking on the phone. "When is it due?... Within a year, you say. Yes, I'll pay it by then. Okay, thank you. Good night." He stops talking. "Serenity." I jump in bed and cover myself with the blanket. I hear him opening the door. "Serenity." He whispers and said. "Oh, you are sleeping," closing the door. I went to sleep.

...

Next morning, went to school and nothing new of course. I made a new friend and we took the same class this year. She was cool and sweet. I really enjoyed her as a friend. Belinda was leaving this school and going to a new one. She has blonde hair and has dark cat like eyes. I was sad because I wanted to become best friends, but friends come and goes. She happens to leave tomorrow. I did say my goodbyes and left for work.

I parked far from work. It was safe enough, I think. I walked in there like a boss and into his office.

"Good morning. Boss." Which soon I'll regret saying.

He picked up his head. "Serenity, you came early. You have seen the desk just outside of my office, that's where you are going to work at. I want you to start off with this pile of record. I want you to put them order and place them in a plastic file bin for now. Later, I'll give you a little file drawer that I happen to take away, that's your job for today. Also, you will get some phone calls. I don't want you to answer. You may leave."

I bowed and took the files that he took out placing them on his desk. I walked into my new place that I would be seeing for many days or years to come. I sat down on a white chair next to a white desk. There are a computer and an old 90s telephone. "I guess this what he meant by rejecting his calls only for today." I got started with the files and it was organized by the time I got done. I looked for this bin. Someone placed something on top of my desk while I checked under the desk.

"Looking for this?"

I looked up and put my hand on the white desk. "Yes, sir." It was Seto. I shy away. I tried to say "Thank.." I couldn't finish my sentence, he just walks away. I whisper to myself. "Rude." He stops. I took cover under the desk, fast. Did he hear me? I peeked out to see him no longer there. I was relieved and got out. I turn my head to see him causing me to fall back.

I hit myself against the chair falling flat on my butt. "Ouch!" I rub my hip.

"Are you hiding from your boss? Tell me why?"

I got up, sat the chair, and play it off like I didn't. "No.. You see, I saw a spider and hid from it, under my new desk." I laugh a little.

"That's funny. I haven't seen any spiders of any kind for the past eight years."

At this point, I sweat drop and about to say something when the phone rings. I knew what to say next. "I won't answer it since you gave me an order for today." I nod and cross my arms as I smiled.

"Fine, I'll pick it up." He picks it up and while saying. "Hello, my secretary isn't here for today." He listens to the person. "Just hold. I'll take this conversation in my office." He presses a button and walks away.

"Wait, so this means I could answer phone calls?" He put his right hand up. "Okay, I'll pass you all the calls."

He stops and turns back around. I think, I pissed him off. Seto only said. "Go back to work."

I was stunned. "Okay."

He turns around and walks to his office. I lay my head on the table. "When this day going to end?"

"Hello, Miss. Are you feeling fine?" I look up to see a much younger man. I quickly responded. "Yes, I am."

"You must be the new secretary for Seto. I'm Duke the supervisor of the other tiny Kaiba's company." He grabs my hands. "If you like, I would like to take you on a..."

Mokuba interrupts us. "Serenity. Oh, Duke. Why are you bothering her?"

I pulled my hands away from his. "Mokuba, glad you came. I was about to call you." Today wasn't my day.

"Really? I tried calling you all day."

I was taken back. "You did?" I pull out my phone from my pocket and notice he called me more than once. "Sorry, I had it on silent."

"It's okay. I kind of, figure it out and headed here. Duke, what business do you have with my brother?" He turns to look at him.

"Yes, I could like to report a new game I made up and would like to show him."

I grab the phone. "I'll call him."

I press the button that said office. I'm hoping that's the right one. "Didn't I tell you, don't pick up to any of the phone calls."

"Yes, but..." Mokuba grabs the phone from my hand. "Seto, Duke is here." He gives back the phone. "Seto is not very happy, but he will allow it this time. Duke, you could go in." Duke and Mokuba went in.

I was stuck with this feeling of confusing. "What just happen?" I put the phone back and did nothing for the next hour. Duke left with Mokuba.

The phone rang and I didn't pick it up. I looked at the computer that wasn't turned on yet. "Um." I turn that on and played some chess games and others. I came across some personal appointment. I see my brother's appointment with Seto. It took place one day before my arrival. "Uh, what business did you get yourself into, brother?" I keep looking it said nothing more. I check for more coming appointment. Joey didn't have any for upcoming months. "Brother."

I reviewed other personal appointment. A man walks up to me. He has long white hair that over his left eye. "Hello, young miss. I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba."

I looked at him. "Sure, what's your name?"

"Maximillion Pegasus."

"Yes, you do. You may go in," just hoping that Seto won't mind.

Before he went in. He asked my name. I told him kindly. "What a nice name. Kaiba-boy won't mind having you as a wife." He walks away from me. He made me blush.

'Me a wife, for that rude Seto.' I touch my cheeks. "That isn't good."

I keep looking for appointments in the computer. I got my phone out and it said I have missed three calls from Joey. I called back.

"Serenity, where are you? It's getting late."

"Sorry, I should have told you, but I found myself a job. I need to wait until my boss tells me when my shift ends." I smiled.

"Sis, I am so happy that you got a job. Tell me where?"

I stop. "Don't worry about that, just stay happy. I must go. Goodbye." He wanted to know more so he kept talking while I hang up on him. I lay back on my chair. Pegasus comes out. He simply smiled at me as he walks away. I wonder what he said to Seto. Seto comes out and walks over to me.

"Serenity," I didn't like his tone and it causes me to stand up. "Don't send anyone in for the next two days. Reschedule them and let them know about it."

I bowed. "Seto.."

"Don't call me that. Call me Kaiba."

I nodded. "Uh, Kaiba. I was wondering what did Pegasus say to you?"

He turns around. "Nothing." Seto walks into his office.

I check on my computer who would come tomorrow and the day after. I was stuck with 30 people to call. All I wanted is to go home now. I called one by one. Of course, some were mad and upset. It took me up to 11 pm. I was so exhausted that I reality yawn. I got up from my chair and went to Seto's office. He wasn't there anymore. "Damn him. I wonder why he gave me that task." I felt someone behind me.

"Why are you in my office?"

I turn around in a fright. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I was looking for you to tell you. I'm done, calling all 30 people and rescheduling." I yawn in front of him. I tried not to. "Anything else. I might do for you?" How I want to push him and drive back home to my bed.

"No, nothing else. You may leave." Seto walks back to his desk.

I called him by his first name. I didn't care, I'm tired. "Seto, don't stay up too long. It's bad for you." I walked away from him and went to my car. I drove back home when I got there. I was feeling dizzy. I had a headache. I took a hot shower and went to bed not talking to Joey about my work. The only thing I said to him.

"Joey, work sucks."


	6. Trouble

My day went well. I have to go to work after this class is over with. When it was done, I came across a newspaper that was stuck to my car windshield with the headline about Seto Kaiba. It reads.

'Kaiba's company has hired a college student to become a secretary. Kaiba's company had many secretaries before, but it seems that there are rumors and gossip about a relationship between Seto and the secretary. We asked ourselves who this person and who might be and why she started to work in Kaiba's company in the first place. We asked many people if they got a glimpse of her. No one is sure whom she might be, nor why she is working within the company. Her name is still unknown. Please contact us...'

I was shocked. "What. No, no." I must call Mokuba. I hop in my car and call him to tell him about this problem. He didn't answer me. I called my boss. He answers.

"What do you want?!" He asked rudely.

"I have a newspaper and you know what it says. You are apparently dating me. There were gossip and rumors about the new secretary being in a relationship with you. Can you explain to me, how this got out of hand?"

He didn't answer. "Don't come to work today. There are news reporters everywhere. I knew this might happen. I'm always two steps head." Seto hangs up.

I called Mokuba and answer. "Mokuba what's going on? Did you hear.."

"Yes, I heard. We have a big scandal about that. I was talking about one of the news reporters and clear it. Did Seto call you?"

I looked down. "Um, I called him. He told me to stay home because of news reporter were in the company. Mokuba, who do you think might have... Pegasus." I said his name because he mentions about being the wife of Seto. "Mokuba, go check out Maximillion Pegasus. He said to me yesterday. Kaiba won't mind me as a good wife in his words. Can you check out if he was the one that causes this to happen?"

"Did you say, Pegasus? Okay, I'll check it out. Stay home and don't go out."

"Okay."

I hang up and got my car started. I drove home. I enter my apartment like no one knew about me. I was relieved that no reporters know about me. I turn on the TV to a news channel. The lady was speaking.

"Reporting live at Kaiba's company. This what Seto has to say early to the press." It which to Seto speaking. A news reporter asked him about the relationship. He only spoke these words.

"I do not have a relationship with the secretary. I happen to hire her because she has a good qualification and nothing more. I won't put my personal relationship with the work." He walks away.

The crowd was still asking him about it. I turn off the TV. I relax a little. "Hopefully, I won't get asked about the relationship." I took a hot shower and made dinner for Joey and myself. I did my homework when someone knocks on the door. I walked over to it and looked before opening the door. It was one of the news reporters. I ran back to my bedroom and called Mokuba. He picked up. "Serenity what's wrong?"

"Yes, a news reporter is at my door. They found out. Help, what should I do?"

He told me to relax and not to open the door. "There's a lot or few?"

"Two. Man, and a woman. Are you sure not to open the door?"

"Yes, they will go away if you don't answer the door or make a lot of sounds."

I nodded, even if he didn't see me. "Okay. I will. Goodbye." I hang up on him to call my brother.

He picked up. "Baby sis, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was wondering if you could pick up a few items for dinner. We are running low on cans, spices, and rice. Oh, and any kind of your liking. Can you, please. You see, I must study for a huge test and it's tomorrow. Can you."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

I couldn't help it, but walk back and forth. "No, that's it."

"Okay, call me if anything happens." He hangs up.

I went to the living room and look out. I saw no one. I was clear when someone knocks on the door. I looked out and saw Tea. I was about to open it when I saw one of the news reporters with her.

Tea spoke. "Serenity open up."

I went to my room and called Seto. "What?" What a rude man.

"Boss, there is a news reporter outside my door. I didn't speak to them yet. So, it happens that they are using one of my friends for me to open up the door. If I do answer them. I will tell them we are not any type of relationship."

"Good, talk to them." He hangs up on me.

I went to the door and open it up. Tea was about to say something when the man and the female came up to me. "Hello, you must be Serenity Wheeler, Seto's secretary. We are the news reporter. We have a couple of questions for you. Are you willing to answer them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, the first question why did you get the job?"

"Uh."

"Second question. How long you have been in a relationship with Seto?" She had her notepad ready to write down.

"I got the job because Seto Kaiba was hiring. Second, I'm not in a relationship with him. Plus, I haven't found the right guy to be with. Does that answer your question?"

The lady and the man look at each other. "Yes. One more thing, are you sure no one force you say what you told us?"

"No one force me, it's all true."

"Thank you for your time." They left and Tea speaks to me, but first I allow her to come in. We both sat on the couch.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I was only going by when I heard them talking about you. I came here because of them and now I know about the scandal. You must have it hard to work with Kaiba. Now tell me the truth, are you in a relationship with him?"

I shook my head. "No. He is my boss. I would never go out with him. I think he is rude and unlikable."

Tea laughs a little. "That's Seto. Seto has always been that way. He used to go to the same school as us. I could say he never had friends like Joey had, nor no one bullied him. He was lonely and bitter at that."

"Well, now you mention it. He is rude. I don't see him as bitter yet. I hope, I don't get to see it."

Tea stands up. "Serenity do you want my phone number we could talk about anything. Also, about Seto gives you a hard time."

I smiled. "Of course, I haven't really talked to any girls since my friend from college left. I hope we become good friends."

Tea smiled. "I hope so too." We gave each other our phone numbers. "Well, good night." Tea was leaving when she bumps into Joey on the way out.

"Hey, Tea. Tea? Why are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came by to talk to your sister about girl stuff. I don't think you want to know. Also, good night." She walks away.

"Good night." He waves at her. He went over to the kitchen. "Sis, I bought the groceries."

I was happy to hear that. "Thank you so much, big brother. I made your food. It's on top of the stove. Good night. I have finals to get ready for."

"Hey, just do your best. I know you could pass it."

"Uh." I went to bed.

...

Next day, was rather charming. I went to my first class and took my finals. I study hard on this subject. I know, I could do it. I put my mind to work. When time was up, we all hand it in. We left that class. I was about to go outside when I received a phone call from Seto. I picked up. "Hello."

"Come over to my office, now!"

"I can't have classes. I need to go." I hang up on him and went to my class. He sounded pissed off. There's going to be bad news when I get there. I learned my last subject in class and headed out after class was over. My last class was okay. I learn a new subject and our finals are next weeks. I can't wait. I headed out to call Seto.

"Are you coming now?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

He hangs up on me. I yelled at my phone. "You are a rude person! I can't believe you would yell at me so angry!" People would look at me. I just walked all the way to my car and drove to the company. I parked in the same spot from last time and walked to the company. The main entrance was covered with news reporter. I stop and took a deep breath and pass by them. They took notice of me and asked me a lot of questions which I did not answer them. I went inside while the bodyguards stop them. I walked towards his office.

He looks pissed off. "Serenity what did you say to the reporters yesterday?"

"I told them the truth. Did they fill the papers with lies?"

He picks up the newspaper. "Aren't you going to get it?"

I grab it from his hands.

'Serenity Wheeler is the new secretary for Kaiba's head company. She is currently going to college that is owned by Kaiba. She claims there's no romance between them. Will there be a romance between them over later years? Or they are in a relationship already without us knowing.' It goes on, but I didn't want to continue to read.

"Kaiba.." I walked up to him. "Kaiba, do you have any leads that would have told the Press?"

"No.."

My phone rang. I pick it up. "Hello."

"Hello, Serenity. It wasn't Pegasus. It has to be someone else."

"Did you check on.."

"Duke. No, it wasn't him either. It should be someone else. Did you see anyone besides them?"

"No, I have not. It's strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Be on the lookout for any person that wants to cause you harm, Serenity."

"Okay, goodbye." He hangs up. Seto looks rather pissed. "Don't use your cell phone when you are in this office!"

"It was your brother. He couldn't find the serpent that did this." I shrug and cross my arms. "Kaiba, do you want anything?"

"Yes, I want you to answer phone calls starting today. Also, there will be important people coming today. I want you to direct them to the meeting room. The meeting room is in room 205, down the hallway to the right. This meeting is very important. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I walked away to my desk outside his office. I sat down and turn on the computer. I notice there was an error on my appointments that I set up. Also, my files were a little unorganized. I got up and went to Seto. I walked in there. "Kaiba, are you letting someone touch the files and the computer?"

He crosses his hands. "No. It's your desk until you quit or I fire you."

"I was wondering because they files were unorganized and there was an error on opening the appointment on the computer. I just wanted you to know that."

I walked back to my working escape. I tried to get it open once more. It needed a password. I tried Kaiba. It didn't open. The phrase that Pegasus used two days ago, came to mind. "Kaiba-boy." It had open. I called Mokuba. "Hello, again. I found my desk a mess and on top of that, the computer was hacked. The file of appointments has a password and you know what it is. Kaiba-boy. It has to be Pegasus."

"Oh, how delightful that you would expect me to hack your stuff, Serenity."

I stand up. "Pegasus?"

"Yes, indeed. I was with Mokuba not too long ago. He had dropped his phone outside my mansion. It seems that someone within the company knows me and trying to blame me. Serenity can you be a good girl and check who could it be. Be like a mouse. No words, no sounds. If you know what's best for you."

"Pegasus. I'm sorry. I-I thought it was you."

"It's okay, child. I see why Seto has eyes for you. Mokuba will be back for his phone. I'll let him know that you have called. Goodbye, Serenity." He hangs up.

I sat back down. "Be like a mouse, no words, no sounds. He wants me to know who is doing this. I must know before it's too late."


	7. Allowing

I continue my work until it was eleven in the night time. I yawn from long hours of sitting here. Seto and the important people came and left. Seto passes by me. "Serenity, you may leave."

I packed up and left. I went home without no reporters following me. I came home to see Joey waiting for me. He had the newspaper in his hand. Joey didn't look too happy. "Serenity, tell me where you work at?"

"Kaiba's company." I close my eyes as I said it.

He stands up. "Kaiba company?" Joey throws the newspaper on the table. "Why you didn't tell me. I should have told you that Kaiba is not a good person! Quit that job at once!"

I looked down. "I can't."

"Serenity, this job and working for that loser are not going to get you anywhere! He is going to hurt you. Plus, getting into trouble that you don't need!"

I walked away and he grabs my arm. "Sis, I don't like this. You have to quit."

I let go and walked into my room. I sat on top of my bed. "I can't quit. I need that money."

...

Once more going to school and going back to work. I notice Seto has grown cold towards me since yesterday, sitting in my chair thinking about who caused everything. On top of that, Seto doesn't seem to care who caused it. I called Mokuba. "Mokuba speaking."

"Hi, it's Serenity. I was wondering. Did you find.."

"Anyone that caused the scandal?"

"Yes, I'll check around the company. I just wanted you to know that, Mokuba."

He got happy. "Very well, just be careful. Some that work there thinks, they're all that."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

"Bye." He hangs up on me.

I stand up and walked around to find no one. "Maybe lunch break." I went to check on Seto. I open the door to see him a little off the edge by something.

"Kaiba, are you feeling fine? I haven't heard from you for a long while."

"I'm just fine. Go back to work, any minute someone important is going to call."

I walked out without saying goodbye. I guess he doesn't need me right now. I sat down waiting for a phone call. Meanwhile, I played on the computer to pass the time. A person came up to me.

"Hello, you must be Serenity Wheeler. I heard about you through the news. I want to know if you could attend for dinner." It was a woman that looks so pretty, but I'm getting a bad feeling.

"What do you want me to go for?"

She hands me a brochure. "I want you to come to this restaurant. Please, dress nicely instead of those ugly clothes you have on. Also, can you call Seto Kaiba that I'm here." She flips her long brown hair just a little.

"Sure, what is your name?"

"Diana J. Palace. You know, I'm very important. Call, quickly."

I picked up the phone and called the office. He picks up. "What?!"

"Yes, Diana J. Palace is here to see you."

"Send her in." He hangs up.

"Dian.."

"Call me Palace. I understand. No need to tell me." She walks into his office.

I looked at my clothes. "I don't dress ugly." She is an ugly person from the inside. I can't stand her. After some time, she came out and walks away saying this to me. "Don't be late." I looked at the pamphlet that she gave me. It's called Isabella and it's not too far from here. Also, it was a menu. I went back to play my chess game. I was about to win when the phone ring. I picked up.

"Hello, Kaiba's company. May I help you?"

"I don't need to hear that. Come in my office. Now!" Seto hangs up. He sounded a little mad. I went to his office. "Serenity, tonight we have a dinner to go to. I can't have you looking like that. I'll send you off to a dresser to pick out the best dress for you only for tonight."

It feels like a date. "What time does dinner start?"

"Before 8. We could leave the office now, through the back without anyone noticing us." He stands up. "Go and get ready."

I bowed and went to the work. I shut down the computer and took the brochure that Palace gave me. Seto and I went through the back of the company without anyone noticing us. I hop into his limo. We drove off, to a high-class store. Out front was displayed with manikins that had beautiful white dresses. We went in.

A woman went up to Seto. "Welcome to our store. May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a dress for this woman."

I sweat drop. 'This woman,' what does he think he is saying. 'Can he just tell her know we just friends or buddies? Really, Seto?' I thought.

The woman turns to look at me. "Follow me." She kindly said. I followed her in the back of the store. She gave me three dresses.

"Wear this and pick which one you like."

I nodded. "Thank you." The little changing room was in front of a couch that Seto sat on. I walked in and felt a little unusual about this because I usually do this with my mom. Hang up the three dresses and pick which one to put on. I really like the black one that had like a bow on the back. I put on that one. It wasn't open at the back nor that fancy. It was simple. I walked out to Seto.

Seto took notice. "No, get another dress."

I was taken back. "I like this one."

"No."

I walked back in and change. It was strange that he didn't like it. "Why would he care?" I took it off and put on a peach dress. It had a bow on the side. It was nice, but I don't like it. I showed it to Kaiba. His eyes widen up just a little. I think he likes it. I grab the bottom of the dress just a little that was up to my knees. "I don't like it."

"You're going to have that one."

When he said that, the woman comes up to me with a box of high heels. "Miss, try this on."

I kindly grab it and sat on the couch. It was a light peach that went with the dress. I could walk in this just a little. "Miss, can you bring me the same one, but smaller heels?"

She nodded and grab another box with the same color. I put on those and perfect. Seto looks at his watch. "Almost time to go." Seto bought the dress. I put my other clothes and shoes in a bag. So, we left. I sat in front of him so I asked him. "Seto, do you like this dress?"

He didn't say anything. I looked out the window and saw the restaurant. We got out and enter the place. It was pretty. We got the table that was under Palace. We walked until we saw them.

Palace tells us in a respectful voice to take a seat, so we did. Palace orders her food. "Serenity, do you know why I give you the order to be here today?"

"No, I don't, but its..."

"You don't know. I should tell you. You are here to be investigated on. You caused a huge scandal for Seto and the company. Do you know that, this is a huge problem? You should be fired."

I was shocked. "I am sorry, but it wasn't me that caused it. Why would I do that to myself? I have been... Hacked. The person that caused it. The person made a mess out of my desk and such. Mokuba and..."

"So, you are blaming Mokuba?"

"No, he is helping me to discover who have told the Press and caused this whole scandal. You have my word. I will trap that person." I looked at her dead in her eyes. "Do you understand Palace?" I felt like it was harsh and looked down.

She stays quiet until she talked. "My, my Kaiba. You have one tough secretary... Okay, within a year, I'll give you, to trap this individual. Seto, don't fire her just yet. Let us see, who is this traitor in your company. Now, tell me why do you work for Seto?"

"I needed a job for personal reasons."

"Is that so? Okay, putting all difference all aside. Are you ready to order?" She asked. Seto and everyone order beside me. I have no money on me. "Serenity, are you going to order?" Palace asked me.

"No, I eat before coming here. I'm not that hungry. Thank you for asking."

She looks away. I sat quietly while they talked about important stuff. Palace seems to be looking at me a lot more since I haven't talked in a while. Palace puts her fork down. "Miss. Wheeler. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I just want to leave, it started to get uncomfortable. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I stand up and headed to the restroom. I can't stand being with them. I enter and stand in front of the mirror.

"What now?" I asked myself. I called Mokuba.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm with your brother in a fancy restaurant with Diana Palace."

"What! You are with her with my brother?!" He yelled.

"Yes, she is investigating me. Did she give me a year to trap the individual that caused the scandal? I felt like you should know about it. Also, who is she?"

"Umm. She is our second head boss just like Seto, but in a different station. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I see what I could do? I won't be much help because I'll be away for a couple of months. I do recommend to speak to people that work within the company. It won't be hard. I should go. I wish you luck." He hangs up.

I called Joey. "Hello, Joey."

"Serenity, did you quit?"

"No, I can't. They gave me a year to figure out who made the scandal."

"Really, that change. I'll help. So, you could quit faster." He hangs up.

"Wait."

I called back, but no answer. I put my phone away and walked back to the table. I sat down and Seto spoke to me after a long while.

"Serenity, I order for you. You shouldn't go without eating."

I was taken back. He was kind. "You shouldn't have. I feel bad now."

"It's not a problem." Soon after the waiter came with the food. It was white rice and with meat aside. I looked at it. I don't want to eat it.

I looked at Seto. "Tha..nk you." I dig in without enjoying the meal.

Palace looks at me. "Do you enjoy your food, Miss?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." I felt bad for Seto doing this against his will.

...

We walked out after dinner. It was late. We were outside when Palace pulled me aside to talk for a bit. "Miss. Wheeler. Do you know now why I invited you here beside the investigation?"

"No."

"Well, you are the first young secretary that Seto has hired. You see, he hires any old ladies to do the job. Each one just quit because of the pressure that he had put them through. I think you are, Seto perfect match. Be on the lookout, there could be a person that wants your job. Remember within a year, you have to get that snake." Palace walks away.

I turn around and walked back to Seto. "Seto, can you drop me off two or three blocks away from your company. I can't leave my car."

"Fine."

We left. "Seto, I'm sorry. You had to waste money on me. I didn't expect you to be this nice." Why did I say that to him?

"Hn." He looks out the window. Then it hit me, he will forever be a rude man. He drops me off three blocks away.

"See you tomorrow." I left the limo and walked to my car.


	8. Appointment

Joey did come home like around 2 o'clock in the morning. I didn't want to face him when it was time to leave for college, I have left Joey to sleep while I got ready. I got there, people would ask me about the relationship. I find it annoying. I took my finals and now I'm done with school. Seto gave me more time to be at the office. I overheard that Mokuba is in Tokyo. He won't be coming back until November for Thanksgiving. I guess, he will be busy and not able to talk much. I just leave him alone until he gets back.

Seto did give me an assignment that wants to be done. It was funny because when he gave me the papers. He got mad because I question how to do it since I'm still new. He did explain to me. It was fun because he barely talks and I felt like he needs someone to talk to.

He probably doesn't see it like that. I do feel bad for him. I put my elbow on top of the desk and hold my face in my palm, thinking about how to do this paperwork. "Um." I wrote down what appointment, he had next. "God, am I writing down his upcoming appointment?" I just knew he wanted me to do so. I finish it.

Yugi comes in. "Serenity, what are you going here?"

"Yugi, I work here."

"You do? I have an appointment with Seto today. I need to see him."

"Sure thing. Wait a moment." I got the phone and called him. He didn't said anything. "Yugi is here."

"Send him in." He hangs up.

"You may go in," I tell him.

He was walking away when he stops. "Serenity."

"Yes."

He turns around. "Did... Oh, never mind. Got to go." Yugi went inside of the office. It made me wonder what he wants to say. No matter, I have work to do. I looked at my cell phone and notice I got a text from Tea. It reads. 'Hello, I was thinking about last time conversation. I think Seto... Never mind. I should let you figure it out from here.'

I wonder what she met. I text her saying. 'Tea, Yugi came by. He went to see Seto. What do you mean by 'Figure it out?' I send it. She sends a text back after a few seconds.

'He did? Well, I did talk to him yesterday. He said he had an appointment, but I never thought it was with Seto. Things got weird because of last time, Joey and Tristan had an appointment with Seto. I wonder what is going on. Serenity can you figure it out for me?"

I replied. 'Why you don't ask Yugi. I think he could give you the answer. It won't hurt.'

After a few minutes, she answers back. 'I guess it won't. Hey, how's work? Also, any luck talking to people?'

I answer back and it was the last text. 'Yeah, work is fine. No luck. There are a lot of people, but I never get the chance to talk to them since I got a lot of work. Text, you later.' I started with another paperwork.

Yugi came out. "Serenity, you should know about something. It's about... Sorry, you will know when the time is right. Just be careful around people that work here."

I wanted to know. "Yugi, why you want to see Seto?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's about important stuff. I should make another appointment. Can you?"

"Of course, let me." I got him another appointment. "There." I wrote down the date and time on a card. I gave it to him and he left while saying goodbye. I wonder what he wanted to say. I happen to text Tea once more. 'Tea...'

"I can't. Yugi will know. I don't how good, could Tea act without telling him that I text her. I would leave it be." I back to work and another person came in. It was a lady with blonde hair. She walks up to me.

"Well, hello. My name is Mai Valentine. I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba. That worthless man. He made me reschedule twice."

I looked her up. "Oh, okay." I called Seto.

"Send them in." He hangs up. I didn't have a chance to tell him. "You may go in." She went in.

I check upcoming appointment. Two more people are coming today. A woman named Felicia and a man named Alan. "Um, I should call them." I called them with the phone company. I call Felicia first. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm the secretary for Seto Kaiba. I was calling to tell you. Your appointment is about an hour from now. I was hoping you might come early before Kaiba reschedule again."

"Oh, thank you so much. I forgot about it. I'll be there soon. You must be Serenity since the news were talking about you. So, tell me the truth. Are you and Seto are..."

"No, ma'am. See you soon." I hang up on her and called Alan.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I want to speak with Alan. He has an appointment today with Seto Kaiba."

When I was speaking to Alan when Mai came in and left in a pissed off mood. Alan spoke.

"Yes, I am Alan. Can you tell me what time is it again? I forgot."

I looked it up once more. "It's at three. You could come early if you want before three. Like around 2:30. I am calling you because I hate to reschedule your appointment again."

"Okay, I'll be there by then. See you soon." He hangs up.

I put the phone away. I waited for one of them to come. A woman came before 1:30. She has long black hair, wearing glasses. Her eyes were blue. Her skin was white as snow. "Hey, sorry. Almost got here late. That was my day, running late to places. Can I still go or I have to wait?"

I looked up to make sure. "Wait a second. You must be Felicia?"

"Yes, I am. Good guess."

"Okay, I'll let Seto know you are here," I called Seto.

"What is it?" Seto was annoyed.

"Sir, Felicia is here."

"Send her in." I hang up on him before he gets the chance to.

"You may go in."

"Thank you so much." She walks in.

After she walks out. "Serenity. No more appointment. I'll call if there's any change within the company. See, you soon." She walks away and bumps into a man. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She walks away happy.

The man walks up to me. He was tall with black hair, in a business suit. "Hello, I'm Alan. I have an appointment with Seto. May I go in?"

I looked at the time. "You may wait. I have to call him."

I called him and he didn't pick up. I tried again, but no answer. "Excuse me, wait here." I went to his office. He looks up to me. "Sir, there someone here to see you. Do you want me to send him away?"

"No, send him in," with that said I left. I walked up to Alan.

"You may go in. He was busy with some paperwork." He kindly smiled and walks in. I sat back down only to hear my stomach growl. "I need food. I wonder where I could eat?" After some time, Alan comes out and talks to me. "You know, I could tell the future."

"You could? Please, tell me?" I wonder if he could give me any hints.

"There's going to be a person in your life. That is taking control of this situation. That person thinks they have it all figured out. When that person drops something, it's when you are going to take it all back. Be very careful. This person is dangerous and thinks that you are a puppet to them. I was you, figure it out before it gets out of hand. Goodbye now." He walks away.

I need more clues. "Who is this person, he speaks of? A puppet?" It doesn't add up. I looked at the computer and my stomach started to growl once more. I got up and went to Seto. "Seto, can I have a lunch break. I'm hungry."

"Fine, you have an hour. Check the appointment schedule before leaving."

I guess an hour is fine. I checked who was coming. Two more people are coming. I call them to tell let them know, I'll be out for lunch and to wait until I come back. I got my wallet and headed out to eat. I walked around for my first time and notice Tea walking around.

I yelled her name. "Tea!"

She turns around. "Serenity."

I ran up to her and was out of breath. "Man, I'm out of shape."

Tea was happy to see me. "You are out early."

I nodded. "Yes, only for lunch. He gave me an hour. Can we eat something? I'm starving." She agreed and eat at a cafe shop. "Hey, Tea."

"Yes."

"Yugi was trying to say something, but he couldn't say it. I was wondering if you could try..."

"To get it out of him. Sure, I just pretend that one of my friends was there overheard his conversation with Serenity. How about that."

"Good," I smiled and kept eating. I told her about a man named Alan and what he said about the future.

"It doesn't sound good. I'll help much as I can. After all, what are friends are for."

It made me smile. "Thank you. You are my first real friend."

"Really, that's nice to know. So, what time do you have to get back?"

"Oh, I forgot." I look at my phone. "It's almost time. Thank you so much for taking me here, Tea. I should run now. Text, you later."

"Sure, any day. Be careful."

We said our goodbyes. I ran back to work. I enter and notice a blonde woman past by me. I stop and looked. She took a quick turn. I never saw her before and I know it wasn't Mai since she came by early. "Who was she?" I went back to my little desk. I walked to Seto's office.

"Seto, I'm here. Did anyone come by?"

"Go back to work."

"Seto, did anyone came?"

"No, you reminded me of this paper. I want you to do them. Don't ask me questions!" He places the papers out in front of him.

"Fine. Also, did you eat?" I was worried about him since he doesn't get out much.

"Why are you asking?"

"... Never mind." I walked up while looking at him. Seto looks at me.

"Aren't you going to take the papers?"

I grab the papers. "Seto…" He looks at me and I know he was annoyed. I froze and just walked away. I sat down on the chair. "I couldn't say that I care for him."

...

Around 11 pm. I got off work and headed home, dead tired. Joey wasn't home yet. I wonder where he is this late at night.

Anyway, I did what anyone would do, getting ready for bed. I slept in for once up to nine. Since Seto wanted me to start working at nine. I got ready. Joey did come back, but he looks out of it. I made his breakfast and left the house.

...

The days keep passing and nothing. I haven't talked to Mokuba in weeks. I wonder how is he.

...

It's the end of July now, it felt like yesterday that I started here. I called my mom time to time. Still, I haven't called Mokuba. Seto keeps giving me paperwork. Each time, I give them back. He doesn't complain. I think, he likes how I write them. "Tomorrow is a whole new month. I wonder how this fall going to be, yet it's only one month away." Also, I got two paychecks. I make a good amount of money. At this rate, I could pay off Joey's debt by the end of June. "One year working here. I just have to wait until then, I can't wait." I keep typing and writing down on the papers that Seto gave me. It was going perfectly when Joey came in.

"Serenity."


	9. Stolen

"Joey, why are you here?"

He slams his hand on my desk. "Didn't I told you to quit?"

"Joey, you don't understand. I need this job. Please, leave. I'm doing fine."

"Lies, he puts you through shit. Serenity, this the last time I am asking you..."

I stand up and faced him. "Joey, please. I need this job to pay off a debt. This job pays well. I'll quit when I have it paid off. Please, give me some time until the end of June of next year."

He looks down and picking his head up to look at me. "A debt? Then why you didn't tell me. I would have to pay it off?"

"It's a lot of money. I couldn't ask you to pay it off. I want to pay it off by my earning cash. Joey, please don't make me quit just yet. I'll quit when I have it all payed off." I put my hand on my chest. "Joey I never told you anything because I don't want you to worry about me. I'm so close. I promise you by then." It was hard for me to keep a straight face that my tears escape my eyes. "Please leave."

Joey removes his hands from the desk. "Serenity, I didn't mean to make you cry."

I wipe it away. "It's fine. Just promise me you wouldn't get mad." I hug him. "Brother."

He hugs me back. "I didn't want to make you cry... Fine. You could work here. I don't want to hear another complaint from here."

I broke the hug. "It's fine. I could handle myself. I'm not a little girl."

He put his hand on top of my head. "In my eyes. You always my baby sister." Joey lets go and walk away. "I'll cook dinner for tonight. See you tonight." He walks out.

"That was lovely, having a family bond during work?"

I turn around to find Seto standing right next to my desk. "So, you are planning to quit the end of June when you pay off the debt?" I couldn't say anything. He took a seat on the chair. "You are going to quit on me without me firing you first. You know why I hired you in the first place?"

"Noo.." I think I'm going to lose my job.

"Mokuba told me about you. He begs so much so I accepted his request. I don't turn away from Mokuba's request. If you want, you could quit right now."

I put my head down. "Seto, you should know something. I'm not in debt. The one is in debt is Joey. I'm trying to pay it off."

He put his hands together. "Joey? I was the one that gave him that money. You can't pay his debt, I won't allow it."

I made both fists. "Kaiba, you are wrong. I love my brother. I will help him one way or the other. I don't want to quit."

Kaiba sighs and turns to the right. "Joey hates me and I hate him. Yet, he comes to me."

I got annoyed. "If he goes to you maybe that proves he doesn't hate you. Joey isn't the type to hate..."

"I could prove you wrong..."

I cut him off. "Kaiba, do you have friends?" I don't ever see him with anyone so I asked.

"Mind your own business."

I let go from my fist. "I should get back to work." I walked towards him. "You are going to help me or stay there?" He stands up and walks away. I sat down. "Rude."

He stops and turns around. "What did you say?"

"I said..." He walks into his office. I laid back in my chair and relax. "Man, what now?" My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello."

"Serenity, it's Mokuba."

"Mokuba, how are you? It has been a long while." I was happy to hear him.

"Hey, I'm fine, busy with work and such. I got a question do you know a woman named Lin?"

"No, I never heard of her? What's going on?" I asked.

"She claims she has an appointment with Seto tomorrow. Can you check for me?"

"Sure, give a second." I looked up the upcoming appointment and no name of hers. "Nope, she doesn't. Why she had lied?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"A woman that happens to show up in a meeting. I talked to her and asked her what position she works in the company. She told me she is becoming a supervisor in one of the company. She said, she is going to visit my brother tomorrow since she needs a paper."

"Um, interesting. Hey, I check with Seto. I'll give you a call, okay." I rub the back of my neck.

"Thanks, hey how is work?"

"It's going fine. I really enjoy it. Anyway, call you later people came."

"Okay, bye."

I hang up on Mokuba. No one came in, but I know Mokuba is busy. I walked to the office to talk to him. He was writing. "Kaiba, Mokuba called me."

"What he wanted?"

"He said he met a woman named Lin. She is coming tomorrow to get a paper from you. I checked and she doesn't have an appointment tomorrow. Can you explain to me?"

He took out his phone and called someone. "Mokuba, can you explain to me, who is Lin?" I don't know what Mokuba said. "Got it." He hangs up. "Serenity, don't mind, Lin. Go back to work."

"Sir, if she comes. I'll let you know." I left the his office. I took a seat and took my phone out, called Mokuba.

"Serenity, I know my brother called."

"Oh, I was meaning to tell you something. Can I call you later like around 12 when I'm out for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll be out for lunch as well. I should go now. Bye." He hangs up. I was left with stuff to do.

After an hour, it was at least 11. Seto walks up to me.

"Serenity, I have an assignment for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Follow me," he turns around and opens the exit door. I went with him.

An old woman stops in front of us. "Oh, Kaiba just in time. I have your paper done and in order like you asked." She pushes her glasses up while looking at me. "You must be Serenity Wheeler. I heard so many rumors about you. Seto's girlfriend is so much prettier than in photos." She made me blush a little.

"She is not my girlfriend."

The lady giggles. "Well, not now, but soon enough." Seto grabs the papers and walks away. The lady holds my arm lightly. "In your eyes tells all. You like him." She lets go and walks away.

I blushed and whisper to myself. "I don't like him."

"Serenity!" I turn around to find a mad Kaiba.

"Coming!" I continue to follow him. Kaiba stops in front of me, causing to me to bump into him. "Sorry."

"Watch your step." He hissed and opens a locked door. We walked in. It was filled with cabinets, files.

"There should be a file on that woman's name Lin. Her last name will be a bother."

I nodded. "Of course, where should I begin?"

"Mokuba will let me..." His phone rings and picks up. "Hello... How that file got into their hands?" It was a long pause. "Better go get it. Track..." Seto kicks the cabinet. "Shit. No matter what it takes, go and find them!" He hangs up. "Serenity. There's nothing here, let's head back." He was pissed off. My phone rang. I grab it and check. It was Tea. Seto grabs my phone and turns it off. "From now on, use the phone company." He didn't give my phone back, he walks away with it.

"Seto."

He stops. "Stop calling me by my first name." Kaiba walks towards the office. I looked down and walked behind him. He stops.

"Here." He gave me back my phone.

"Thanks. Sorry, it won't happen again."

He continues to walk back to the office. Kaiba spoke to me. "Serenity, I want a full paperwork on..." He couldn't finish a guard came up to him. I think a bodyguard. "Sir, you have to follow me."

Seto turns his body to the side. "Serenity, you may go on lunch break, but first, check the appointment schedule."

"Got it," I said to him. He leaves. I walked back to the desk, sat down and looked up the appointment. Once more calling them about me having a lunch break and waiting until then. I got up after that was done. I called Tea. "Hello, Serenity. I was calling you."

"Oh, sorry. My ringtone got me in trouble with Seto. He took my phone and turn it off."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you out of lunch break yet?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving now..." I was cut off.

"That's good. Hey, can you meet me at the cafe shop? I have big news."

"Sure. I am ready leaving. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Ok, bye." Tea sounded happy and hang up. I got my purse and left the office. I called Mokuba. "Serenity, I have news. Someone stole important files and Seto is pissed off. Can you help him? I know it's much. Can you calm down his nerves?"

"Sure. One of the guys that work here took him away from me and gave me a lunch break."

"Serenity, go have lunch and get to Seto fast as you can. Trust me, he needs someone."

I am blushing a little. "Okay. I see what I could do."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Bye." I hang up on him. I walked down the streets notice the shop. I walked in, sat down, and order my food. I waited for Tea and she came a little late with a newspaper in hand. "Serenity, you can't believe this. You have to read this." She gave the newspaper to me. I open it up and it was a small circle under the title of Kaiba company.

'Breaking News. It has been months that the rumors have started in Kaiba Company... They are not in a relationship.' It goes on. I just didn't want to read and I skip. "Wow." It was my last words on this newspaper.

"Wow? Serenity, you should be happy since the media declared it's not a relationship. So be happy."

I was anxious to know about Seto. "Tea, did Seto ever had a girlfriend?"

"No, I never see him with one or anyone like that. If so you can ask him if you don't believe me. In fact, I not even sure."

I looked down. "Thank you, Tea. I have been a little busy with stuff. So how was work?"

"Good. I need to finish some papers and hand them in before the end of my shift."

I look at her. "Tea, Joey came to the office."

"He did? What did he do?"

"I have to quit by the end of June by next year. I don't want to since the job pays well." I was upset.

Tea smiled. "I'll talk to Joey about it."

I smiled at her. "You could? Thank you."

...

After a while, we said our goodbye and I left to work. I came across a woman that was blocking my way.

"You must be Serenity. I have an appointment with Seto."

"Sure, follow me."

We went in and headed to the office. I'm not sure why she was dressed in white with big sunglasses, and a wig that was brown. I had a bad feeling about this. I went into the office when she pulls out something from her purse. I stop and look at her. She had a gun. "I want you to take me Seto or I'll shoot you."

I was shocked. "Um. I'll check if he is there..." I swallow hard.

"Good." The lady smirks. We both walked into his office. He was sitting down, writing down something. "Sir.."

She cut me off. "Seto, it's been a long while." She points the gun at him. He wasn't surprised. He just looks at her.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?"

She slowly walks up to him. "I want the files. Give to me, NOW!"

Kaiba folded his hands neatly on the desk. "It was stolen."

She pulls back the trigger when I pushed her down and water came out from the gun. The lady laughs. I get off. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the head security for the Corporation. I'm pissed off. The maximum security has been reached. I blame one the guard has slept through the surveillance camera. There no footage during the break in."

She stands up and took off her wig showing her long black hair. "That was fun. You haven't seen me with this water gun in a long time. Hey, Seto remember..."

"We are not here to talk about the past. We are here to talk about business. So there no video?"

She lowers her head. "It was deleted. Leaving two hours of recording before."

"Now tell me how they got their hands on the file, Jan?"

"The officer that was watching was attacked. Please, give us two weeks to file this report." Jan turns around and put her water gun away and putting back her wig on. "See you around. Sorry if I scared you, Seto's girlfriend." Jan heads out.

I looked down, knowing my face was red. "Serenity, go back to work."


	10. Devilish

If I didn't know better, I just risk my life for him. I went up to him. "Seto, at least thank me. If she wasn't an officer. She would have shot you right in front of me. Who knows, she could have been one of the robbers that stole from you. I am grateful that didn't turn out like that." I walked away from him slamming the door of his office. He got me so mad. "Ugh, 'go to work.' Please, give me a break." I rolled my eyes and going back to my seat. "That ungrateful, Seto." I looked up the appointment and nothing new. I laid back on the chair. "God, give me something new." So, it happened that someone comes in. I stand up. "Mokuba."

He walks towards me. He was looking sharp in his business suit. "Serenity, nice to see you again."

I smiled. "Look at you. I like the way you look. You look more mature for your age."

It made him blush and brush his hand up against his forehead onto his head. "Serenity, I have to go my brother." Mokuba is walking towards the office.

"Wait."

He stops to look at me. "What happen?"

"I have to tell you something before you go in." I walked up to him and told him what happen.

"Oh, she came. Yeah, she seems to do that when things go wrong. Anyway, thanks for caring about Seto."

What he said touch my heart. "Um. Call me if anything." I took a seat on the chair while he goes into the office. I did nothing for the next couple of minutes. I looked on the computer and saw a Thanksgiving Ad come up. I click on it and it took me to a private email. I was shocked. "What is this?" I looked through and someone sends an email. I stand up and went to the office. "Sorry, to interrupt. I was looking through the appointment when an ad showed up and I happen to click it. It took me to a private email. It looks like someone is emailing."

Seto stands up and walks towards my desk. Mokuba went after him. I looked at them looking through the email. Seto looks at and while laying back. "Are you sure, this isn't your email on my private server?"

I walked up to him. "I don't have a private email. I never made one. Plus, it just came up. I don't know who send it. If anything, I would have your approval to make one. Besides, I would ask a lot of questions while doing so."

Seto clicks on the mouse. "See for yourself."

I walked up to him and saw my name written on the page. "Wait, why my name is on it. I have never filled one out." I looked at my date of birth. "Someone else did it. Look at my date of birth. It's not correct, not even the same year."

Seto looks. "Someone wants you to get fired."

"Seto, with this proof can you track down the person that did this email?" I asked.

Mokuba went in front of the desk, crossing his arm. "I'll do that. Seto, it must be the thieves that have stolen the document, maybe they are trying to take down Serenity to get fired and have a new secretary that is probably working for them to get closer to you, Seto. We can't fire Serenity since you need her to fill the spot as a secretary. Also, if you do fire her. Well, they could take down the company just sitting down on that same chair."

I bowed. "I will make sure, that no one would hack the computer."

Seto looks to the side. "If that's so. Serenity, you are not allowed to quit this job until we get the thieves." He put his hands out. "If you are having trouble with Joey, I could talk to him."

I smile. "Well, I could tell him what's going on. I guess I have to be extra careful about walking around and going to my apartment now."

"You could leave early. I have a meeting with my whole building and not alone this building. Mokuba, come we have a lot of work to do." Seto stands up.

I bowed and they left. I sat down to put a lock on the computer with a password with words with numbers in it. I shut it down, left the building, going to my van. I hop in and drove home. I made it home and went in. Joey was in the kitchen. I went up to him. "Joey, we have to talk."

He turns around. "Sure, what is it?"

"Let's take a seat on the couch." So, we did. I wasn't sure how to say it. "Joey..."

"No, you don't have to explain. I overheard your conversation with Seto. Sis, I know you are working with Seto pay off my debt. That was nice of you."

"Brother."

The silence filled the air with sadness. "I won't allow you to pay off my debt. So, quit tomorrow. I could handle myself with this debt."

"Joey, no, I feel bad. I can't just quit. If I quit the company could collapse."

He was stunned. "What?"

I looked down. "Today, thieves took a document. If I quit my job, the thieves might send someone that could take down the company. Seto has me covered. If I do quit, well, your debt can't be paid off or the money you've gotten could be recalled back. So, we both are going to be flat broke. Please, Joey." I wonder if that was a lie that I just gave him.

He was in doubt. "Aw, no. Serenity. If they are after Seto." He stands up. "They could be after you."

"Seto will keep me safe if he loses me that is it for his company."

"Serenity, do you know it will cause us?"

I stand up to grab his hands. "Big brother, I am big enough to handle myself. I'm not scared of those bad people. Besides, Seto won't let anything bad happen to me. He knows well, that he needs me if his company wants to survive."

Joey puts his hands-on top of my shoulder. "Quit. Seto is just using you."

I shook my head. "No, I know what happened today. You are going to hear it on the news, tomorrow. I can't quit just now."

He backs up. "Serenity."

I looked away. "I'm going to stay and it's final." I walked towards my room, locking the door. I sat on the floor and cried a little. 'Joey shouldn't have gotten that stupid loan with Seto. I shouldn't have gotten that job.' I thought to myself. I put my legs together and place my arms on my knees as I put my head down.

….

Like any other day, tomorrow was today and today being very important. I turn on the news like around 8 o'clock one hour before work. Joey sits next to me.

"They... star….ted to talk ab...out the com….pany yet?" As he brushes his teeth. I turn up the volume and they started to talk about the company. A man stands in front of the complex.

"Breaking news. Kaiba's company has been reached. A top-secret document has been stolen. Also, the same thieve that stole the document has Kaiba's company under a threat. I reckon that the information that came out is more than just normal pieces of papers. It's the whole Kaiba's company: that might be taken away from Seto Kaiba. Reporting live..."

I turn off the TV. I stand up. "Big brother. I'm going to save his company, by working there until they catch the thieves. I can't leave Seto and Mokuba like this. Also, I don't want to look for a new college."

Joey stands up and went over to the kitchen. "I have your back. I'll go around checking. I have insiders." He hugs me. "I don't want anything happening to my baby sis." He let go and smiled. "Go to work."

I nod and got my stuff together while Joey went to take a shower. I walked out and went to my car. On the windshield, it had a paper. I took it and it was a threat letter. It had pieces of words of a magazine attach to it to make sentences.

'Quit your job or we go after what most belong to you.' I put it in my pocket, hop in my car, and drove to Kaiba's company. There were a lot of new reported once more. I walked pass them once again asking me questions for which I don't have. I walked to Seto's office. He wasn't there. I happen to notice a piece of paper on top of his desk. I grab it. It was the same as the letter in my pocket. It reads.

'Seto, we worked for a very long time together. Now, it's up to me to take down what you have.'

I called Mokuba and no answer. I walked to my desk to see it all messed up. The computer was cracked. Most of the files were in the bin, burnt. "What the hell?"

Seto comes in to see me. "Serenity."

He saw my desk. I gave him the two letters. "I found it on your desk and the other one on my windshield."

He reads it and rips it up. "Serenity, clean up."

I looked at my desk. I had to clean. I put the monitor of the computer on the floor since it doesn't work. I threw the whole trash can in a dumpster. The phone had cut wires. I went to Seto. He was yelling over the phone and hangs up. He looks at me. "Go back to work."

"Sir, everything is destroyed. How?"

"I'll send replacements. The video that was surveillance this place has been deleted. It was left with two hours recording." He punches the wall leaving a small dent. I walked up to him and grab his hand. "You hurt yourself. Don't get upset. We will get this solved." I gave him a tender smile and he pulls his hand away from mine.

"Serenity, go to your station."

I wasn't too blessed today, went back to the desk. My cell phone rings. It was an unknown caller. I picked up.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Pegasus?"

"Yes, dear. I heard the sad news about Kaiba-boy company. It almost made me cry. Any luck on chasing the cat that did this?"

"No... I-I found everything normal until today."

"Normal, you say? I expect nothing is normal in your working space. Serenity, can you be a good girl and check who hates Kaiba-boy in the other company. You see talking to the males would be easy for you instead of the females."

I looked down. "Of course, I will. Thank you for the advice."

"Before you go, I have to say one the last thing. Be very careful, they might kill you." He hangs up.

I was about to call Tea. "No, I shouldn't. I don't want her to be killed." I was trying to relax, but it wasn't working. I walked back and forth to help me think of what to do. "What should I do?"

"Serenity."

I stop. "Mokuba."

I didn't know what to do and ended up giving him a hug. "Serenity."

I let go. "Mokuba, I have news. It's bad news. Seto and I could get killed off. We both got letters of the same thieve."

He grabs my wrist and went into the office of Seto. "Seto," Mokuba says. Seto looked at us with a cold look. I looked down.

"Seto, have to put everything in a hold…." Mokuba was cut off by angry Seto Kaiba. "I am not going to put anything on hold! If they think, they can get away with it! Think again. Mokuba, you know well, I am going after them and end of discussion!"

"Seto," Mokuba looks concerned about him. I was too. I walked up to Seto. "Sir, I'll help you."


	11. Meetings

Seto folds his hands. "We need a plan to bring them out."

"Well, I have one plan. You and Mokuba could set up a meeting with the leaders."

"That's sounds good…." Once more interrupted by Seto.

"Serenity, why you don't come with me to my company? Mokuba, I'll set up the meeting, by tomorrow." He turns around. "You both may leave."

I bowed and left, took a seat and Mokuba notice. "Serenity, don't worry. My big brother won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled. He walks away. Two bodyguards came in, they were dressed all in black.

"Serenity Wheeler." The man on the right says.

I stand up. "Yes."

"Is Seto Kaiba here?" He says.

"Yes, you both may go in." I showed them and open the door for them. I left to walk around the building. I stop to look at Duke that was walking in. I went back to the office. I took a seat.

Duke comes in. "Aw, Serenity. I need your help." He grabs my hands. "You see, my plans for my next project has been stolen. I was hoping that you could be my secretary."

I sweat drop. "No, I like my job. It's challenging work, but I like it," letting go of his hands, "thank you for the offer."

"Serenity, please. You don't understand. Seto is putting you through a lot of stress…." I had to stop him from continuing. "I know, but I enjoy my stay here. It's interesting, plus it is my first job. I'll stick around until I finish school."

"Fine, anyway, I have to talk to Seto."

I stand up. "Please, stay here. I'll check on him," went to check on him. He was gone. I went in for a while. I felt troubled about Seto not being here. "What should I do. Only lies?" I went to him and said. "Seto, won't be seeing anyone."

"Why is that?"

I sweat drop. "Well, you see, um. Ah. He isn't there. Come back tomorrow."

"What! I should have known. Serenity, are you sure? You don't want to leave Seto? He is under a lot of warnings."

"No, no. I'll be alright. I trust Seto." 'How he knows about the warnings?'

He just sighs and shrug. "Serenity, if I was you. I'll leave fast as I can."

"Why, something happening?" Trying to play it off.

"Well, didn't you hear the news? It's obviously that Seto is putting you in danger. I just want you to work with me so you could be protected."

I smiled. "Thank you. It's fine. I could handle myself. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh, I do. Well, if Seto isn't here. I should leave." He walks away.

'It could be him or I could be wrong. He is trying to watch out for me.' I though to myself. My phone rings. I picked up. "Hello."

"Serenity, what happen? Are you okay?" It was Tea.

"Oh, yes. I am. Thanks for calling."

"So, how are you?"

"Good, Seto left with some bodyguards," I took a seat, "things are getting weird. I don't know what will happen next."

"Serenity, just be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

What she said made me smile. "Thank you. I will."

"I have to go. Call me if anything happens. I wish you luck." Tea hangs up.

…

After that day, nothing has happened like the threats were put on hold. Time is going so fast, I went to his meeting and nothing happens. It's been four months, it was November. Thanksgiving Day, I spent time with Joey, mom, and father at my mother's house. It was nice. My family found it all weird. Everything was going so smoothly until Seto Kaiba called me.

"Excuse me." I stand up and walked towards the living room. "Hello, happy thanks..."

"Serenity, come to my house."

I was stunned. "H-Hou..house? Why, what happen?"

"Pack up your stuff. We are leaving."

"To Where?" I didn't understand what he is trying to say.

"Don't make me explain myself. Come over to my house."

"Wai.." He hangs up. I don't even know the way to his house. I put on my coat and went outside and called Mokuba.

"Serenity, Happy Thanksgiving."

"It's nice to hear from you. Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you are having a marvelous time."

"Serenity, you sound like an old woman. What's wrong and thanks?"

I got a little angry with him. "Calling me an old woman! I'm not nearly an old woman age. Take that back!"

"Gee, sorry. Old hag."

"Mokuba!" I relax a little. "Hey, your brother called me. He says to head over to the house and that we are leaving, in his own words. Can you explain to me?"

"Oh, he has a meeting to go to. I think Diana wants you and Seto to go."

"You mean Diana J. Palace?"

"Yes, that's the one. I don't know why, but she wants to meet tomorrow. I think something else happened in the company. Serenity, do you know, how to get to my house?"

I looked down. "No."

He gave me the address through text message. "You could go on the map, on your phone to see where you are headed."

"Thanks, I will be on my way. I think Joey, might not like this." I looked behind me to the door close.

"Sounds trouble. I wish you luck." He hangs up.

I don't know what to do. "Should I leave without a word or I should I say goodbye to them." I walked back in there and took a seat.

"Serenity, who was that on the phone?" Father asked.

I started to eat. "It was one of my friends. She invented me to go over to her house. I'll go tonight with a gift, mom, can we make a small batch of cookies for me to bring?"

"Of course, who is she?"

I looked down. "Belinda. She was my college friend that left a while back."

"Oh. We do it after dinner." Mama says.

I smiled. 'I'm in for it. I'll tell her later,' spending time with my family turns out great. Mama and papa wouldn't look at each other when dinner was finished. I help mama wash the dishes. "Mama, I'll make the cookies."

Mama helps me to make them. Joey and papa were in the living room.

"Mama, I'm leaving today. My boss called and he wants me to go with him for a business trip. Sorry, I lied. I didn't want to upset Joey."

Mama hugs me. "Serenity. You did well. After all, you did mention that he hates him, I'll cover for you just go."

"Mama." I hug her back with love.

….

After the M&Ms cookies were done. I put them a plastic container and said goodbye to the family. Over two hours later, went to the apartment and packed up, my belongs into a blue suitcase. I took a shower and changed of clothes, went to his house. It took me about an hour to get there. The gates open. The housemaid told me to park in the garage. I picked up the cookies, took my suitcase and went inside of the mansion. It shocked me. It was beautiful, it had two staircases on each side and a huge chandelier place in the middle.

Seto appears to be going down the stairs on my right. He stops at the end of the staircase. "Serenity, you are late. Hurry."

He wasn't in a good mood. I walked up to him and showed him the fresh baked cookies. "It's Thanksgiving. I thought you might like them and it might help you." It made me shy since I don't normally give away food to people. He didn't show emotions and walks towards the door. He was about to open the door when he stops himself.

"Are you coming?"

It made me look at the bash of cookies. A maid took the cookies. "I hope you enjoy them." I bowed. I walked to grab my suitcase, and went with him. Honestly, I don't want to be around men that didn't give any emotions about my cookies. I looked at him as we sat in the limo. "Sir…" I can't even talk to him so I looked out the window sadly. It really upset me that he didn't thank me once more. It feels like he doesn't care about showing kindness at all. I wonder what type of lifestyle he had. Maybe rich people are heartless because they have everything. I sigh.

"Why are you mopping?"

I didn't bother to look at him and stayed quiet throughout the ride. He doesn't deserve to be talked to. It was a lonely ride for me. It was getting dark by the passing minutes. We finally got to the private airplane, hop in, and took off. I have fallen asleep.

…..

I got woke up by Seto. He pushes me a little. We were about to land. So, it happens and got out. I had to use the bathroom. I just hold it until we to a hotel room or somewhere. I yawn in front of every bodyguards. "I'm tired."

Seto looks at me. I rub my eyes as we walked to another limo. I took a seat and close my eyes. "For someone that just slept throughout the whole travel. You are still tired." I cross my arms and didn't bother to speak to him. I'm still mad at him.

….

After our ride, we made it to a hotel that was covered in news reporters. We pass them and stop five blocks away. We got out and went go into another car, another drive. I sat next to Seto. I put my elbow on the side of the window and made a fist to hold my face to close my eyes.

"Still sleepy?" I didn't talk to him. After some time, I removed my arm and looked at Seto. "Sir, I think we are almost there."

The car stop. "Sir, we are here."

I smirked. "Well, I'm good." I got out, shutting the door and waited for Seto. I cross my arms. If he thinks I'm opening the door, he is wrong. I turn around to see the huge skyscraper that was in front of me. I wonder which city he took me, walked up to it, and touch the building while looking up. It was so scary, yet so breathtaking. I have never been near one in my life.

I notice Seto walking in. I followed him. The inside was like a lobby. I stand inches away from Seto. He walks to the elevator. For me, well, he didn't tell me nothing. He goes in and the elevator doors closes. I took a seat, still in the lobby. I went to use the bathroom and came back to take a seat. I took out my phone and it was turned off. I turn it back on. "It had to be Seto."

I had four missed calls from Joey. I called him and got immediately yelled at. "Why haven't you told me! You went with Seto! I would have stopped you! You're supposed to be with the family!"

I looked down. "S..."

"Come back immediately!"

"I can't. I'm somewhere else. I'll get back in a couple of days."

He was so upset. "Why haven't you told me. I thought I could trust you."

"Joey."

He hangs up. I hold the phone in my hands. Sadness over powered me. "Yeah, way to go Serenity. Ruined an almost fixed family that tried to be together." I went to the bathroom again to wipe away my tears and wash my face. I went back to the lobby and looked at the news reporters. I backed up and ran to the side to see them. "Reporting live. Seto Kaiba is now at a meeting with Diana J. Palace. This report was given to us the very last moment. Up to now, we did not get to see his secretary; Serenity Wheeler."

I went back to the bathroom and locked the door of the stall. I called Seto.

"Hello."

"Speak." He says.

"Well, news reporters are in the lobby trying to get to you and Palace. I stuck in the bathroom. I'm not every good with this type of stuff. If I do get out and they see me what should I say?"

"Dear, Serenity. Thanks for the update. I'll send someone to help you to get you out. I let the man downstairs to write an 'out of order' sign and send someone to fit the bathroom. She will tap three time."

I smiled. "Nice to hear from you, Palace." She hangs up. I only prayed that the person comes early.

…

Nearly an hour later, someone knocks three times. "Serenity." I open the door and saw her. She looks like me. I was shocked and gave me chills. "Hi, I'm Sarah. I am your replacement. Man, I never knew how much you look like me."

She walks around me. "No wonder, Palace picked me. Hey, we should become friends. I like my twin." Sarah smiled and it made me smile.

"Sure, I would like that. Can you help me?"

"Oh, yeah. We need to change of clothes." We went to individual stall and exchange clothes.

"I'll stay here all day. Go to the elevator and the man that is seated will take you to the ground level while my dad distracts the media."

We got each other phone number. "I'll send back your clothes through mail."

She smiled. "I'll do the same. I hope to hang out soon."

I agree with that and grab her tool box. "Bye."

I open the door and went to the elevator when the man runs towards me. "Excuse. The other bathroom got problems. I hope you could fix it. I'll take you. If you want,"

The news media ignore us while a man was talking to them about toilets. "Sure." We went inside of the elevator and went to the lower level. There were the bodyguards waiting for me. I gave the man the tool box. "Hide it. Let no one see it when you get back to the lobby."

He grabs it. "Serenity, be careful. I heard that your life is in danger."

I looked away. "Yes, I know. I won't quit just because of that." I walked away into the car that Seto or Palace set up for me. Drove off until we got outside. My phone rings and it was my mom. I answer her.

"Serenity, why haven't you told me you were in danger. I want you to quit that job at once!"

"Mama."

"Don't you dare say, you cannot!"

"Mama, I can't. I'm sorry." My tears fall on my lap. My voice started to shake and hang up on my own mother for the first time. I am tired of it too, but I have no choice if I want to keep going, to college and keep Joey's money in check. "I can't quit."

I looked at the mirror of the car and my eye were red. Soon after we enter another building. We enter through the back of a hotel. They send me to a room that Seto had picked out. It was room 342. It was floor 22, went to the floor. I found it only to enter it. It was amazing. The room was big and the first thing was closing the curtains. I hate heights. I turn on the lights and looked around. I have never seen such luxury that made me smile. I never thought about it. I notice my blue suitcase on the bed. I grab it and took my clothes out. I took a hot shower.

….

I laid on the bed and thought about what should I do. My phone rings. I answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, little mouse. I hope you are having a blast traveling with Kaiba-boy."

His voice made me pick myself up. "Pegasus? What a surprise. Everything is good so far."

"Be careful. Maybe the thieves are around and they will know Seto's next move. The media doesn't know that you came along. I think Seto has you covered for now. Don't think they won't find out."


	12. Nightly Shift

"Thanks for the warning."

"Little-mouse. Don't get carried away with luxury. Seto probably got one hotel room for the both. Don't give in." He hangs up.

I put the phone on the side. "No way." I called Tea.

"Serenity, you heard the news. You're in danger. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm in a hotel with Seto." I looked away not knowing what to say to her.

"What! I mean, what? Are you out of your mind? Seto probably will dump you the next day."

It stuns me. "N-No. It isn't like that. Seto gave me, my own room. Seto has his own room. I called you because, well. Seto didn't give me any details, why he sends me to go with him."

"That's strange. The media didn't see you nor think you are with Seto. Just stay alert all times. You don't know who might come after you. Serenity, I'm worried about you."

"Tea, don't worry. I'm a big girl. I could handle myself. Also, can you drive by the company and see who might be out in front. I have a funny feeling that the robbers could be out there."

"Sure thing. I should back to work. Serenity, just be safe."

"I will."

Tea hangs up. I put my phone in the charger while I turn on the TV to watch the news. There was a man standing out front of the building that I was in a while ago.

"Yes, Melissa. Seto has set up a plan to catch the thieves. We don't have all the details, but we have to be on the lookout."

"Paul, what about Serenity Wheeler? What happens to her? Did she come along with Seto or did she not come?" Melissa asked Paul.

"Well, like you saw earlier. Sarah, the girl that looks like her, was here to only fix the lavatories of the hotel. The answer remains still unknown for us since Seto Kaiba never mentions anything about his secretary coming along. So, we are hoping that we are able to get an answer from him sooner or later. Back to you."

"Alright, thanks, Paul..." I turn off the TV.

"I can't believe it. Seto has to explain to me." I was unable to leave the bedroom. I walked back and forth to help me think about what to do next. I finally sat on the bed. "If Seto has its plan. I wonder what his next move." My phone rings. I picked up. "Hello."

"Serenity, you are in the hotel."

"Kaiba. Yes, I am. Now, tell me…." He hangs up. I got mad at him. "That worthless man," put my phone down, "at least, he won't come to this room." I turn on the TV to watch some anime and laid down on the bed. I have nothing else to do. My stomach growled hungrily. "Great, thank God I have money." Realized the media will follow me. I fall back on the bed. "I'm hungry. I hate Seto," I notice a cup on my far right, "it won't hurt to drink tap water."

I grab the cup wash it and drank tap water. It didn't stop my empty-bellied to growl. I put my hand on top of it. "Calm down. We will eat eventually." I looked at the bed, "well, I'm still sleepy," I took a nap in the middle of the day.

…

I was woken up by a light smell of food in the air. It smelled so nice. I wish to eat it. I open my eyes just enough to look around and found Seto seat on the couch.

I turn around slowly and thought to myself. 'No, this isn't good. Maybe it's a dream. A horrible dream. Probably a nightmare. I can't share rooms with a man that is my boss. I hate him, so ever more.' Yet, my stomach betrayed me by making sounds.

"You're awake?"

I couldn't move. I wish he just go away, I turn to look at him. "No, just dreaming or maybe a nightmare. Maybe you are the nightmare. Who knows." I covered my face slowly with the blanket. That was awkward.

"Eat before it gets cold." I heard a door opening and close.

I removed my cover and saw Seto nowhere. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I sat on the floor to think, 'what the hell, he thinks he is. He probably got to see me sleeping peacefully.'

I got ready just in case if I have to go out. I went out to see the plate of food on the table. I swallowed hard and walked up to it. I carefully open it to see pretty much nothing in it. I put back the lid on and sat on the couch. "Seto lied."

There's nothing in there. I looked at it again and notice a bag of chips on the floor behind the leg of the table. I picked it up and open it up. I eat it. I was my first meal or snack or whatever the name is. I finally eat. I enjoyed every moment of it. I didn't care if it was his. All I wanted was food. Seto comes back and saw me eating chips. He walks towards the bathroom. I eat a little more and he comes back out. "Where you got that chip?"

Do I lie or tell the truth? "Floor."

He took the bag of chip from my hands, threw it in the trash and walks towards the bathroom. My mouth drops. 'That little…' I went towards the trash. There was nothing in there besides the bag of chips. It was clean. I grab the bag and eat what was left inside. I finished and threw it back in there.

I turn around to see him. I backed up and hit my leg up against the trash. I don't know what to say. "Umm, hi." I put my hand behind my head. "So, what's up?" 'Don't say it, don't say it. Don't say, why were you eating from the trash?' My thoughts cried out.

"Why are you eating from the trash."

It gave me chills because I just thought about it. "Oh, you see, I-I wasn't. So, don't ask. I'm going to leave."

"You can't. You are stuck in here until tomorrow."

I drop the act and cross my arms, "so I'm stuck with you?" I sighed and sat on the couch.

He turns to look at me. "You're sleeping on the couch."

I looked down. 'Maybe my mom is right. I should get up and leave the company. I wonder what type of threats I will get now.' I should let Kaiba know. "Kaiba. I don't know what to do. What happens the thieves are going to get me while you aren't around."

"They won't. I have a plan." He went to the drawer.

I don't recall him having a suitcase, but he had one when he opens the drawer. He grabs what he needs and went to the bathroom once more. I soon heard the water running. I wasn't expecting that, I quickly hide behind the sofa. I don't know if he would come out with his towel on. I waited for a very long time and then the water turns off. A few minutes later, the door opens and footsteps approach the couch.

"Where did she go to?" I moved a little and made a noise. I felt eyes land on me. I looked up and saw him. "Explain." I have no words for him of why, it ended up a lie. "Lost something."

He goes away. I relax a bit before getting out. I got out and saw Seto nothing on besides the towel wrap around his waist. I fall flat on my butt and my cheeks warm up. I bet I was so red. He looks at me and I could tell he was working out. I covered my face. "I'm sorry." I turned around like a child. I was so unconformable right about now.

I hear the towel drop and it made my heart beat so hard. I crawled like a toddler and hid behind the desk that was next to the couch. 'It felt so not right. Why would he do that?'

Seto's face appears to be next to mine. "Aren't you sleepy?"

He gave me such a fright that I hit my head on the desk, "ouch," as I covered my head.

I noticed that he smirks and walks away, turning off the light for me not to see. I crawl back out and noticed everything dark. The moonlight was shining through the small crack of the curtains. I made it to the sofa thanks to that light. I took a seat and noticed Seto on the bed already fast asleep.

I have never thought he would do this to me. I just sat here just looking at that evil Seto. I'd never would do this to him. I wonder what lead him to do so. I want my cell phone and it's next to Seto. 'Forget it.'

After a long while, I notice Seto's hand came out to the side. I grab his hand and thought as I whisper. "You have a hard life. You need a friend." I hold his hand and smiled at him, "too bad you are a jerk, but I'll be your friend."

Someway or somehow, I'll teach him what is a friend. I push his hand on his side. I slept on the floor just looking at him soon I drifted into a deep sleep.

….

The following day, Seto wakes me up by kicking me lightly on my arm. "Wake up."

I open my eyes slightly, "go away," I turn to my left.

"Get up! We don't have time to waste."

I got up and looked at Seto. "Jerk," as I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

I walked past him to take my suitcase, went to the bathroom to get dressed. I put my suitcase on the bed. I sat down and yawn. "I miss home." Seto opens the door. "Go with him. Don't report to no one."

I didn't see anyone when I got to the door. A bodyguard was outside.

"Serenity Wheeler. I'm here to take you to your next location. Please, follow me."

"Do I bring my suitcase?" I asked him.

"Yes, bring it with you."

I went to grab my suitcase and went to the elevator with him while Seto stayed behind. We went to the car and he put my suitcase away while I hop in the car. He hops in and drove off.

"Excuse me, but I can't help to question this. Where are we going exactly?"

"Kaiba didn't tell you?" He asked.

"No, he never tells me anything."

"Strange, I know Seto for a very long time. He usually tells what are his plans, but this year is very different than the rest. Serenity, we are going to take you to the airport and leave for the media to know you are here in L.A. Don't worry, we are taking routes that Media won't be taking."

"Oh."

My phone rings. I picked it up. "Tea."

"Serenity, you heard the news? They think you are that the airport and they are waiting for you to get there."

"Yes, I know. I should go. I can't explain right now. Please, forgive." I hang up.

We got the airport and did our fake little role and walked in from the back of the airport to enter with my suitcase. I walked to the entrance of the airport. The news media were all over me. They asked me questions about the thieves and other stuff like the plans. "No comments."

I walked back to the car and we drove off once more. We went to the same hotel. Seto was outside covered by the news media. "Ma'am, you can leave. I'll drop off your suitcase in your new hotel room." He says.

"Thank you." I left. I forgot to ask him, his name.

Once again, everyone gave attention to me once more. I looked at the doorway of the hotel and notice a strange person going in. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man. She or he was covered all in black with a black hat, enters the hotel while everyone was distracted.

"Miss. Wheeler. Please answer the following questions." One of them said.

"No comment." I walked behind Seto. No one talked to me while Seto gave his speech. I was wondering who was that person, might be?


	13. Turning Point

"Kaiba can you tell us when is this plan you are going to set up?" One of them asked.

I looked behind me and saw a shiny metal object hitting me in my eyes. It was above us. I notice it was a gun pointed at Seto. I slowly turn around to run a little too pushed down Seto when we all heard the first gunshots. I pulled up and noticed his face was so close to mine. It made me blush. We heard shots. I protected Seto with a hug.

I let go, a bodyguard picks up Seto. They both left. I ran for it; a shot was fired behind me inches away from my leg. It didn't stop me from running. I hid behind a car that was on the side of the hotel. The news reports had to get out and ran for their lives. Cops came that was nearby. My phone rang. I couldn't pick it up. I turn off my phone and looked behind. They were firing. No one had time to shoot a video.

I duck down and the car was being fired at. A car stops in front of me. "Serenity get in!" It was Seto. It made me so happy. I ran up to the car when I stop. My arm got hit. I fell on my knees and hold my left arm. There was a little blood going down onto the floor. I must be strong if I have to get out of here. I stand up and open the car door. I hop in, holding my arm once more.

Seto looks at my arm. "Let's go the hospital." Seto gets a towel from the driver. He breaks it to wrap it on my hurt arm. We went to the hospital. I got to attend fast, I lost a lot of blood that made me feel dizzy soon no longer knew what was around me.

…

I stand up and realized I hurt my arm. I hold my left arm, a nurse comes in, she was friendly. "Hello, you woke up early. I was expecting you to wake up the next day."

I looked out the window. It was night time. "Oh, I wasn't expecting anything to happen today. Do you know where is..."

"Seto Kaiba. He left a while ago. He mentions to us not to tell the media that you are here. Since you have to recover."

I smiled to myself, "he did that? I could relax a bit," I lay back down.

"Serenity, you have nothing to fear."

My stomach started to growl. I'm so hungry. The nurse walks away. I grab my phone that was on top of the desk. I turn it on and I have 48 missed calls and many text messages. I called mom. "Serenity! Are you okay! We saw what happened." Mama broke down in tears and sobs.

"I'm fine, mama. I'm in a hotel. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, thank God. I saw when you pushed your boss from the gunshot. Every person there was running for their lives and went off the air, after that. They have been saying they caught the person that was behind the attacks. I'm glad nothing happens to you. Is Kaiba with you?"

"No, he left a while ago. I'm sorry, that I didn't answer you. I was running for my life. Kaiba and I drove to a different hotel. I couldn't speak, I was nervous about everything that just happened."

"Honey, I'm just glad that everything is over with and done. When are you coming home?" Mama asked nervously.

"When Kaiba is done with everything. Remember, Kaiba won't let anything happen to me."

"I'm happy that he won't. Serenity, please come back home as soon as possible."

"I will mama." I hang up.

I called Tea. She picked up. "Serenity, are you okay? I heard what happen." She was worried.

"Yes, I am. How is everything over there?"

"I'm fine. When you pushed Seto to the ground that's when the signal got lost. I was really worried about you. I'm happy to hear you are fine. Where are you?"

I didn't answer with the truth either. "Hotel."

"Oh, I'm still happy to hear that you are okay and fine." The line interrupts.

"Tea, I have another caller. Call you soon."

"Yeah, anytime. Good night."

"Thank you, good night Tea." I hang up and answer my brother.

"Serenity, mother just told me. I want to hear it from you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I'm perfectly fine. Kaiba left and people are out front of the door guarding me. Don't worry about me. Didn't you hear the news they catch the bad guy? Seto Kaiba and I are safe and no longer threaten."

"Serenity... I'm just glad nothing happened to you just come back home safe."

"I will."

Joey hangs up. Mokuba calls me. I picked up. "Serenity? Are you okay? I watch the whole thing on the news well, before it the signal got lost."

I smiled. "No one is around you?"

"No, I'm in my room. Where are you?"

"At the hospital. I got shot in my left arm. Don't worry, I'm doing better. Please, I beg of you not to tell no one."

"I won't. I'm sorry to hear that. Seto hasn't told anyone about it then. The media says you are with Seto in a hotel. Probably went to the police station to face the guy that tried and hurt you."

"Mokuba, you think this is my last time working for him?"

"I don't know. You did save my brother's life. I think he won't let you go that easy."

I smiled at that comment. "Thank you. Hey, who was the person? Was it a man or woman?"

"Oh, that. You won't believe it. It's Duke."

It shocked me. "What? Duke."

"Yeah, I know. Seto as pissed off when he learned that. No one would have thought it was Duke."

"What about the documents? Any mention on that?"

"That's the thing. Duke didn't mention where he has it. He says, he rather rot in jail than expose where it is. Duke probably has someone else. Seto will try everything to recover the papers before the company collapsed."

"Thanks, Mokuba. I should get to sleep. I'm tired."

"Good night. Get Well." He hangs up. I put my phone on the desk. I have fallen asleep.

…..

For a couple of days, no one knew about me being in the hospital. My left arm almost healed. I need to cover it with a bandage with long sleeve and a heavy coat since it's cold. I arrived at the airport and went home.

…

I got home there was a lot of media asking me about me, saving Seto life.

…

It's been weeks and nothing new. Of course, Joey was happy and yet a little hurt by me not telling him that day. I always escape his ideas of quitting. I don't want to. He understands and at the same time, he doesn't. Mom was mad that I moved in with my brother. Papa didn't mind at all. Papa and mama started to date like teenagers which Joey and I find it weird, but cute. Joey still has his job and I still work at the same place.

As for Duke, well, he went to jail for a very long time. Yet, there's probably a second person working with him that we don't know. As for Mokuba still running for the interview for the college and meetings.

…..

It's December around the corner is Christmas. Even If I hate to admit it, I took a liking towards Seto since he always takes me to his interview. I will never forget that moment when his face was inches away from mine. I looked at him while he didn't notice me. I gave him a gentle smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

I snap to reality. "Aw, nothing." I quickly turn around and walked back to my desk. I sat down and blushed. I put my head down, my smile didn't vanish. I know, I'll buy him a gift to show him that I care for him. I'll buy it tomorrow during lunch.

…

The following day, I got ready and headed to work. During my lunch break, I went to buy a little gift for Seto with the help of Tea. I picked it out. It was a small clear glass teddy bear. It was a small size. It was so cute. I hope he likes it. They put it in a little blue box with a thin red ribbon as a bow. I hold it in my hands. After that, Tea and I went out to eat.

Tea smiled. "I'm happy that you like Seto. After all, I think he probably likes you after saving his life."

I blushed. "Tea, shh."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

After that, I walked back to my work. I was out front of this office when I put the box behind my back, open the office's doors to Seto Kaiba. I stop and saw something that broke my heart. Immanently, I realized he wasn't alone.

* * *

 ** _I know I haven't edited it in a long while. 9/2/17_**

 **I'm going to add and take away stuff like I did in the other chapters. I might add a chapter 19… :)**


	14. Distraction

"Palace, what a lovely surprise. How are you?" She was very beautiful like always.

"Nothing new. I should be leaving. Seto, remember tomorrow." She walks away from us.

"Sorry, I should get going." I went to my seat and put my present in my purse. "That was close." I did my work and soon enough I was going home. Maybe I'll ask Seto two days before Christmas day to go out to lunch and I'll give him that present. "I can't wait."

...

The following day, Palace and Seto left the company early and left me. "I wonder where they went to." Anyway, I was left with nothing to do all day. "Maybe this is my chance to talk to other people." I walked around to find others. There was a hot looking man. I hid behind a door and blushed. "He is more handsome than Seto."

"Boo." He put his arm against the wall and looks at me. It was the handsome man. I couldn't talk to him. I walked away. He grabs my arm and turn me around. "Hey, answer me when I talk to you. You know, you are cute looking." He bit his lips.

I let go, walked back to my office. "What a jerk." The phone rang. I went to grab it. "Hello?"

"Get in my office now!"

I hang up before he did. I headed in. Seto was pissed about something. "Why you left your post?!"

"I-I had a bad stomach ache. I went to the bathroom. Sorry, I took long."

He looks down, for once he looks worried. "No matter, what happens. Pay attention to your working space. You may leave."

I was confused. "As you wish." Once more seated down when Seto comes out and made eye contact, causing a strange lock that we could let move. He just stood there, unable to move or speak. I looked away, breaking the intense stare. Seto walks away, leaving me. I never feel in a certain way before with no man before. My heart was beating a little fast. "What a surprise." I smiled to myself. Seto ignores me throughout the day.

I went home and Joey was waiting for me. "Serenity, we have to talk." I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me. "Serenity, I have some clues on who might take down Kaiba."

My eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yes, it's a woman. A woman that is working with Seto for a long time. I need you to figure it out from there. I don't have any leads on which woman. I only overheard a waiter talking about it."

"A woman?" I said to myself.

"Starting tomorrow find some clues." Joey stands up and headed towards the bathroom.

"A woman? I don't remember Seto with any woman besides Palace. Can it be?"

...

At work once more like any day, putting papers away. "Next week is Christmas and a week off from school." I took a seat and waited for the people to come. Mokuba comes in and put a document on my desk. "It took me forever to know who set up that email. It came from Seto computer."

"Seto?" I grab the document and read it.

"Yes, it has been through Seto computer. I need a moment in his office without him knowing. Can you take him out of the office?"

"Sure. How?"

"I think of something." He walks in. A few minutes later. Seto walks out pissed and looks at me. "What did you do?!"

"Do what?"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to the file cabinet that was across my desk. Next to it was the paper shredder. The paper shredder didn't have anything. He checked the documents.

"Everything is there, sir." I grab his wrist. "Hold up, why are you mad?"

He looks and pulls away. "Don't touch me!"

I grab his wrist again. I need to distract him. "Don't be that way. Calm down. I'm here for you."

He pulls away and pins me against the wall. "Don't you dare touch me!" He was about to walk away. Mokuba didn't come out so I grab Seto wrist again. "Did I tell you not to touch me!" He was mad.

"So, what? You need to calm down it isn't good for your health."

"What do you care about my health." He smacks my hand away. I grab his wrist again. 'Mokuba finish!' I yelled in my head.

"You have three seconds to remove your hand. One."

"Listen to me."

"Two."

"Seto."

"Three." He pins me to the wall and smack the wall with his palm inches away from my face. It made me jump a little. "Don't you ever touch me!" He said in an angry voice that I ever got to hear. He lets go and I grab his wrist again. 'Mokuba, hurry the hell up!'

"Do you ask for death?!"

"I wanted to tell you. You are so..."

"So, what? Wheeler?" He was so pissed, but trying to keep his calm. Mokuba came out. I let go and went to my seat. I smiled and Mokuba comes up to him.

"I hope, I didn't, cause you trouble now. Big brother, bye." Mokuba left.

Seto went up to me and stare at me with an angry look, then he went into his office. "Rude!" I finally yelled. He comes out and slam his hands on the desk. "Serenity, if you lay one more finger on me..."

"Or what?!" I asked angrily.

Seto smirks evilly. "I'm forced to..."

"What?!"

"Come into my office. Now!"

"No." I said calmly. I laid back in my chair as I cross my arms. "You see Seto. You don't own me."

"I do own you. You work for me and I provide you money." He smirks.

It sounds wrong. "I guess. Still, you have no right to be here, treating a woman like this. Go back to your little gloomy office, where you belong." I cover my mouth. I shouldn't have said that.

"Gloomy?" He grabs my wrist and took me into his office. He opens a little closet and push me in. "How gloomy you like it in my closet."

He closes the door and I tried to stop him. I banged on the door. "Seto! This isn't nice! Open the door!" I yelled. I sat down and thank god for my phone in my pocket. I played some games. It was only 10 o'clock. Tea text me.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

I wrote back. 'I'll tell you later."

I heard moment and I put my ear up against it. I heard breaking sounds. "It will teach him." A man said. I heard a gunshot. I called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm in Kaiba company. I need the police officers and an ambulance." I whisper.

"What are you located at?"

"I'm in Mr. Kaiba office when he pushed me in the closet to protect me. Please, hurry."

"The police are on its way." I heard three more gunshots. "Please, come soon." I sat in the corner and hang up on the lady. I was worried about Seto. The door opens and a man had a mask on with a gun in his hands that points at me. "Stand up!"

I stand up and he grabs my arm. He pulls me next to Seto that was beat up and knocked out. He has a pile of blood under him. Three more men came in. "The cops are coming." One of them broke the window. They tied up a rope and went down. I grab onto him. I cried. "You may, be a jerk, but today, thank you." I kissed on top of his head. Police officers come in and points their gun at us.

"Help." I cried. They took Seto into an ambulance. I went with them. He was shot two time in the stomach. I waited for him.

…

The lady told me I could see him in his room. I hurry and saw him resting. I smiled and my phone rang. I picked up and went outside. "Serenity, are you okay?" Joey said.

"Yes, I am. Seto got shot twice."

"What the hell? Where are you?"

"At the hospital with Seto. I had no other choice, but to come with him."

"I'm coming." He hangs up.

I went back inside. I pulled up a chair and grab his hand. "Seto. Please wake up." I kiss his hand, hoping he will wake up. "Serenity?"

"Seto." I was happy. He tried to get up. "Don't get up. You need rest."

"Don't tell me what to do." He straight himself up when his wounds open.

"I told you." I hold his hand and cried. "You're an idiot. I'll be back." I went to get a nurse.

…

After they check on him. I sat down. "What happened?" He asked.

I sat next to him and hug him lightly. "You're still an idiot and rude. I'm just glad you are okay." I let go and my phone rings that ruin our time. "I'll be back." I went to outside and answer. "Joey."

"I can't enter the hospital to much news reports."

"I'll stay the night here. You could head home." I said.

"Okay. Hey, I see Mokuba car. He can't go in either." Joey said.

"Oh, well. I'm sure he might call me."

"Call me if anything happens. You know I'll be there."

I smiled. "Thanks Joey." I hang up and went inside to see Seto without a shirt and his muscle is covered in bandage. I walked out for a bit and blushed. "He is hurt, he needs my help." I was brave enough walked in there and sat down. I smiled. "So, you need anything?"

He looks out of it. He grabs my hand. "I'm sorry."

I blink twice. "What?"

He let go and turn on the TV. Seto turns on the news. "Breaking news."

I didn't listen. I looked at Seto for a moment when Mokuba entered. "Big brother."

"Also, in other news. We obtain this footage of Kaiba and Serenity."

I looked and it was Seto pinning me against the wall. I drop my mouth to the floor.

* * *

 _ ** **New Chapter coming up soon!****_


	15. Understanding

"How the hell? Big brother, I thought you weren't dating Serenity!"

I close my mouth.

"We aren't dating."

"Yeah, he looks like it. Seto, what you have to say for yourself?"

He didn't say anything. In fact, his wounds started to hurt him. "I'll call the nurse." I went to get a nurse.

...

Seto was put to sleep since he wanted to leave the hospital. Mokuba was still mad. I sat down. "You want to know. Well, it was a distraction. You told me to keep him busy so you could check his computer. He got so mad at me that he locked me in his closet, ironically, he saved my life today, without knowing it. I guess we both are even." I grab his hand once more and smiled.

"So, that's what happened. Stay with my brother and I'll attend to the news." Mokuba left. I laid back and slept for a while.

...

I woke up with a blanket on top of me. Seto was still sleeping. I smiled. I checked my phone. Tea was calling me like crazy. I answer. "Aw, thank God. Are you okay? I heard the news."

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Good, now you could explain to me that footage that everyone is taking about. You know when Seto pin you up against the wall."

I blushed and cover my face with my left hand. "I'll explain that later. I could say it was Mokuba fault. We aren't dating. I have to go." I hang up.

"Mokuba fault?" Seto said.

I sweat drop. I had no words and only sounds come out. I grab his hand once more. "Nonsense." Seto grabs my hand. "What was Mokuba fault?!" He was angry again. His heartbeat was going up. I blushed. "Mokuba wanted me to distract you since he was looking for something. I'm sorry, I got you pissed off." I pulled away. He didn't say anything. I put my legs up and watched the news.

The lady said. "We aren't so sure. Maybe their relationship started a couple of months ago, when Serenity saved his life." I blushed.

"Okay, we got action going on. Serenity must have fallen for him since he always gets into trouble in some kind a way. Like today. The report states that Serenity said Mr. Kaiba pushed her inside of the closet to keep her safe." The man said.

Seto got the covers and covered himself.

"I don't know. Maybe they heard the first gunshot, when he pushed her in the closet." The lady said.

"I was wondering that too. Since the first gunshot was heard in Mr. Kaiba office. Maybe one of the security called him and he pushed Serenity to safety, which maybe her phone call was heard and was taken out of the closet." The man said

I uncovered Seto. "Look at me." He didn't bother. "You know and I know that we are in trouble. I hope you have plans to unfold this. I quit. I'm tired of this gun chasing and this false..."

"You can't quit."

"Breaking news. One of the robbers has been finally got caught. We don't a lot of information on him or where is the others."

"Seto." I shook him. He got annoyed and turns around grabbing the covers. I walked to the other side and cross my arms. "Seto."

"Leave."

"What? No, if I go out. They might never leave me alone. Besides, I'm staying over for tonight."

"Leave!"

I put the covers over his face and sat down. "No, means no, Seto."

He didn't bother to move. "Whatever."

"Good." I sat down on the couch. I removed my shoes, putting my legs up. I put the cover over me. I notice Seto looking at me. "What?" He covered himself. I smiled and looked at the TV. My phone rings. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Serenity, how is Kaiba-boy?"

"Pegasus, it's nice to hear from you. Yes, he is okay. Stubborn as always."

"Well, that is Kaiba-boy. Any luck, little mouse?"

"I had a lead. It could be a woman that is working for Seto."

"A woman? It rather be Palace. She always on Seto case, but I could be wrong. Why you don't check on Belinda."

"Belinda?" Seto grabs my phone and answer the phone "Hello?! Pegasus..." He soon hangs up. Seto throws my phone at the wall. My phone crack in half in two pieces.

"Seto!" I yelled. I picked my phone and threw the large piece at him. "You monster!" I put on my shoes and walked out. I went to the bathroom where I cried most of my angry. "That bastard." I dried my eyes and forgot I left my wallet. "Great." I went up again and went into his room. He was sleeping. I grab my wallet. Seto opens his eyes to see me. "I thought you left?" He said harshly.

"You're lucky, that I didn't slap you."

I was about to walk away when he grabs my wrist. "Stay."

"Not until..."

"Leave."

I turn to see him. "Are you crazy? You ask me to stay and when I say something, you want me to leave." I walked up to next to him. "You need sleep."

"You cried?"

"You caused it. You throw my phone. You need to control your anger." He didn't say anything. I lean close to him inches away from his face. I notice him blushing. I was blushing as well. I pulled back and smiled. "You're just a child." I laughed and left him to go to the cafeteria. I got my food and eat. I wonder about Seto is just a jerk. I think he is trying too hard. I finish and headed back up. Seto was watching TV. I took a seat. "Seto."

"Didn't I told you to call me..."

"Kaiba. You know, I like Seto better. Next time, I'll call you, Kaiba-boy."

He stands up and looks pissed. "Don't you dare!"

"Guess what, I have. Kaiba-boy."

"That's it. No pay this week."

I looked at him. "Is that what I get? Wow, let me see. You pin me against the wall, lock me up in a closet, get you saved me. You threw my phone at the wall. Yet, I call you Kaiba-boy and you cutting my pay? Kaiba-boy let me tell you something. What I have done for you." I cross my arms. "I saved you twice, and not only that I'm trying to save your company, yet you treat me like crap. I don't understand you? May I was right, you do need friends that understand you." I stand up and hug him. I left bad and my tear runs down my cheeks. "Your anger is getting the best of you."

"Get out."

"Always with the same thing. It has since this morning just let it go. I'm not hurting you like you are to me."

He put his head down on my shoulder. Seto didn't say a word. He allowed me to hug him, to be honest, it felt nice. His body is warm and I could feel his muscle. I wanted it to touch his body. I smiled at the thought. He put his arms around me and hugs me back. At this moment, it felt like my world took a turn. We let go of the hug and notice he looks away. I stand up and smiled while taking a seat on the couch. I was so tired. Seto and I didn't speak to each other. Seto laid back and turn up the TV.

"Another update, considering with the robber. Miller Decks is working with Duke. The other two is still unknown."

I looked at Seto. I was tired from all the crying. "Seto, before. I get some sleep. I want you to know. You are clever on trapping them. I hope so soon, so you won't have to..." I went to sleep.

...

I woke up, to have a pillow behind my head. I had a crazy dream where Seto kiss my lips. It felt so real, but I must be dreaming. I notice, I woke up before Seto. I use the bathroom and saw him still sleeping. I touch his face lightly. I blushed how peaceful he looks. "He is a child." Seto started to wake up causing me to back up and falling flat on my butt. "Ouch..."

I notice him smirking evilly. I pouted as got out of the room. I headed towards a nurse.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, what can I help you with?" She says.

"I need to make a phone call."

"Sure, right this way." I followed her. I use the phone and called Joey.

"Hello? Who is this?" He says.

"Your sister. Sorry, I didn't call you. My phone broke yesterday while going up the staircase. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few. Which room you are in?"

"I'll be in room, 3432." I said.

"See ya, soon." He hangs up. I hang up and thank the nurse. I went back inside of Seto room. He looks at me. "Seto, I'm going home. I called my brother." He didn't say anything. I went up to him. "Hey, you need anything while I'm out?"

He flips channels. I smiled and took a seat. A few minutes later, my brother entered. "It's nice to know for once Seto is sick."

I smiled and hug Joey. "Let's go."

"Okay, sis. One more thing, Kaiba. I don't like my sister working with you. If there is another shooting at your place or anywhere around my baby sister. I will not allow her to work for you. You understand me?" He grabs his collar and looks pissed.

"Joey, let's go." I said.

"You're lucky, that my baby sister is here." He lets go and Seto violently slams against the bed. Joey smirks as he walks passed me.

I looked at Seto and went up to him. "Are you okay?" He looks away. I could tell he was mad. I looked away too. "I'll be on my way."


	16. Caring

A week later, I finally it's vacation time. I bought my new phone. I didn't bother to ask Seto to go to lunch today. Maybe things between us are just nothing to each other. It was Christmas and I didn't go to work. Joey and I went to mother's house to enjoy our day. I gave the gift to my brother and mother. I bought a little clear shape heart for my mother and loved it. I gave a light blue sweater to Joey.

...

The following day, I went to work. Seto was pissed off with something. He gave a lot of work to do.

...

During the New Year eve, Seto didn't come to work. I cancel everything and headed out with Tea. We went to the mall. The mall was full with people. Tea and I talked about Seto. "You know, with everything is happening. Seto probably has a hard time showing emotions."

"I know that. I could tell. After all, Seto probably had a hard childhood. I won't blame him if he did. I pity him." I said to Tea. I got a phone call from Seto.

"Look who is calling. The man." Tea laughed. I rolled my eyes. I picked up the phone call.

"Come over to my house."

"What, why? You should be resting." I said.

"Don't get me mad." I looked down while kicking my feet. "Okay. I'll be there in a few." I hang up and bought what I needed. I said goodbye to Tea and left. I haven't been to his house since the day of Thanksgiving Day. I enter and parked in the garage. I enter, this time with nothing in my hands. The maid address me to go to the living room. The other maid told me to take off my coat and scarf. So, I did. She took it when Seto came in.

He was fancy in his black suit and black tie. "Why aren't you ready?" He asked angrily.

"I was at the mall. I didn't know..." I was cut off.

"Serenity, glad you came." Mokuba had a blue suit and a jacket on.

I felt something horrible will happen if I stay. "Well, I guess you don't need me. I'm glad to see you." I walked away and going to the door when Seto grabs my arm.

"You didn't have permission to leave."

"Fine, I'll stay." Seto let's go and I walked with him to the dining room. I waited near the door when Mokuba talks, breaking the silence. "Serenity, why you don't take a seat?"

"What a lovely idea. I'll take a seat on the couch." I walked away from them.

"A woman?" A man said.

"Noah, leave Serenity alone." Mokuba said.

"Serenity? Yes, I know, Seto little girlfriend. Why isn't she dressed properly? Seto!"

Seto was behind me all this time. I jump a little in a fright when a hiccup escapes my lips. "I have an idea. Let me not join." I walked pass them when Mokuba stands in front of me. "Sorry, Serenity. We cannot allow you to leave at this moment. London!"

A beautiful maid comes in and stands inches away from Mokuba. "Yes, master?"

"There is a dress upstairs in the guest room. Go and change her."

"Yes, master. Please, follow me." She grabs my arms and two more maids pulled me upstairs while giggling. I went inside of the guestroom. 'My God, it was a king and queen size room.' The bed was beautiful. Everything was unique. London pulled out a blue dress it was very loose in the bottom. It was spaghetti straps.

"Please, put this on miss." I nod and grab it from her hands. "We will be back to do your hair." They left and I put on the dress. It was nice. I like it. I sat on the bed and laid back. It left nice to be able to be on this type of bed.

London comes with a book bag in hand. Cherry did my hair. She curled the bottom of my hair. The other lady did my makeup. London put her hand out. I kindly grab it. "You look stunning." The lady that did my makeup, gives me a mirror. They were right. I was stunning. "I believe Seto might like what he sees." I blushed and looked away.

"Don't be shy. Aren't you his girlfriend?" London said.

"No, we are not. He is my boss and I'm just a person that works for him. Believe me, nothing is going on between us. To be honest, I didn't want to come today. I want to leave." London grab my hand that made me look at her. Her smile was kind. "Don't be afraid. Sometimes, I would wonder in this hallway and I come across Seto's room. He would say your name in his sleep."

I blushed.

"Yeah, he called me Serenity last week. I laughed and of course, he left the house," as Cherry giggled.

London giggles. "I guess our master, has a crush on you. Come on, we don't have all night." London pulls me downstairs and stops me in from of the dinner room entrance. "Good luck."

I smiled. "Thank you." I headed in, find everyone's eyes on me. Everyone looks so fancy. I looked around for Seto. He wasn't in here. Someone clears their throat. I turn to see Seto. He looks at me. I looked away, putting some of my hair behind my ear. Mokuba grabs my arm. "Serenity, you look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you."

A woman went up to me. "You must be the famous Serenity. I heard so many stories. How rude of me. My name is Ai."

"Nice to meet you, Ai."

"Well, this dinner party should begin." A man said. He was so handsome then Seto, Noah and Mokuba. I notice the man looks at me. No one bothers to talk to me. I notice Seto would look me time to time. I ignored him. I couldn't eat or drink.

"Aw, so you have." I turn around to see Noah. He was laughing at a joke when he sees me. "Excuse me."

He went towards me. "You look stunning, my lady." He lightly grabs my hand and kiss it. I blushed and looks at my eyes. "It seems you know how to dress properly."

I sweat drop. "Okay."

"Okay? That's not the way to answer me."

I smiled and thought. 'Wow, what a jerk almost like Seto, but at least sweet.' I finally said. "I'm sorry, Noah. I'm catching up with all of this. I'm not use of this kind of dinner party."

"Haven't you heard?" He says.

"No, I haven't."

"It's Mokuba engagement party. He is getting married."

My eye widens as my mouth drops a little. "H-he is?"

"Yes, Seto fought for it, but in the end Mokuba likes her and she likes him. They know each other since childhood."

I smiled. "Awe, that's so nice."

"Attention everyone!" A woman behind me said. I turn. "Now that, I got everyone's attention. Let's begin the celebration." A beautiful girl walks to Mokuba. They were blushing and smiling. Mokuba grabs her hand.

...

The party went well. I'm glad for Mokuba and Lisa. They look so happy and in love. I looked at Seto across the table for a moment. I looked down.

"So, when is the wedding?!" The handsome man said.

"Not now, but soon. I don't want my daughter to get married until they are seventeen." Lisa mother said.

"Another question, when is Seto wedding with Serenity?!" The handsome man said it loud for everyone to hear him. I blushed and shook my head.

"Never!" Seto stands up and walks away.

"W-we aren't a couple." I said in a shy voice. Everyone was talking. Lisa's mother raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a couple then you shouldn't have come today."

Mokuba speaks. "I have invited her since she's my friend."

Lisa mother looks at Mokuba. "Friend? I only heard the media that you and Seto is in a relationship. What about the footage?"

"It's about long story." I got up and walked to the door which I went to the corner and bend over looking at the line the divides the walls. I put my head down. "What does, everyone thinks he is my boyfriend?" I asked myself. He is handsome and good looking. He is nice when he wants to be and other times, he is a real jerk. I shook my head. I need to get out.

"Why are you here?"

I turn my head to see Seto then I turn my head to look at the line. "Nothing."

He grabs my arm and picks me up. "You shouldn't be here."

I blushed. I looked at him holding my arm lightly like he cares. He looks away and walks towards the diner. I grab my arm. "He cares," a smile passes my lips. He stops and turns to see me. "Aren't you coming?" I walked towards him. I realize it was the same arm that I got shot from that day. I smiled as we headed inside the diner room.


	17. Limo

The dinner party went well and it was the time when the guest was leaving and the handsome man wanted to take me home, but I kindly decline since I have my own car here. He left disappointed. Seto speaks to me in an angry tone. "Get change."

I nod and headed upstairs. I enter once more and change back to my old clothes. I left the dress neatly on the bed. I wanted to try out the bed so I laid back next to the dress. "Seto." I said in my own little own world. I still wonder about him. "He is mysterious in many ways." I got up to put on my shoes. I headed downstairs when I notice London brought my stuff. I put my coat, shoes, and scarf on.

Noah came up to me. "Darling, why you don't stay for the night?"

"No, thanks. I need to get homework done." I kindly said.

"Homework could wait." He said.

"I should be leaving." I walked towards the garage, which it isn't a far walk. I drove home.

"Serenity," it was Mokuba. He hugs me. "Thank you for coming, it met the whole word to me."

I smiled and hug him back. "I'm glad that I have come," I kindly return his hug.

He backs up. "Serenity will you stay?"

"Aw, no, I can't. I have to catch up on my homework. Maybe another time, I'll stay." I looked up to see Seto. He walked right pass me. I smiled and rub his head. "Goodbye, Mokuba. I'm happy for you." I walked away.

...

It has been three months since the party at Kaiba's house. It's was March, I almost have the same amount to pay off Joey loan. I can't wait. Seto had a horrible day. I left bad for him.

...

Three more months have passed by and not only that, but the threats were more then the normal and Kaiba fired more bodyguard.

"I think I should bring him that gift and have lunch together for once." I need one more pay and that's next Friday. I went home and put my small gift in my purse so I won't forget about it. Joey was nervous. We sat down and talked.

"Joey, don't worry about your loan. This is the reason, next Friday, well, I'll give you the money next week and we could finally put Kaiba and the company to the side." I grab his hands. "Please, you know, and I know, I have to quit."

He looks unsure about it. "Okay, sis."

"Thank you. I'll withdraw the money and put it in your bank early in the morning."

Joey smiled. "Sounds good."

I smiled to him and nod. "It does, next Friday. I'll try to quit and find a new job. Don't worry about the money. We could ask mommy for help."

"Yeah, I have to agree, it would put Kaiba in his place for once and leave us Wheeler alone."

I giggled. "Okay. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Joey." I got up and headed to my room.

...

Next day, I was ready. I went to the bathroom with the gift in my hand. "Ok, I have the gift, just walk in there and say lets go out for lunch, then give to him… No, it won't work. Maybe I should give him the gift and then ask him for the lunch." I breathe in and out. "Let's go." I walk into his office. My smile drop. She was seated at the desk. Her short red dress showing her legs that were crossed. She has blonde hair and dark cat like eyes. She kissed him near the lips.

"Belinda?" I said.

She turns to look at me. "Aw, isn't it Serenity Wheeler." Belinda jumps down and walks towards me. "It seems you have a little gift in your hands. It is for my loving Seto?" Belinda hands grab my gift and opens it, leaving a mess on the floor. "It is. How lovely, but I don't think he will like it." She gives it back and walks away.

I looked at my small gift when Seto said. "Get back to work."

I looked at him. "Why was she calling you loving?"

"None of your business."

I walked up to him and place the little clear teddy bear on his desk. "It was for Christmas, sir." I walked away. I made it to my desk where, my tears spilled out. I ran towards the bathroom where I cried. I looked in the mirror. "I have to be strong until next Friday." I went back to work. I felt sick and didn't want to talk to Seto.

...

It was Friday, I finally have the guts to not to come to work and went with Joey to the bank. I withdraw all my money and gave it to Joey which he pays off the debt. We went out and visit a park. We went to a store. Joey wanted to buy some new chopsticks. I was looking through stuff. I felt someone behind me.

"Why aren't you at work?" I turn around to find Seto. He grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the store which my brother didn't notice. He puts me in the black car and he sits next to me. "Move over."

So, I did. He took me to my apartment. "Go grab your stuff."

"What? Never mind, " I hop out and went inside of my van and drove away. He stays there looking at me. I drove out of the city into my mother town. I called Joey.

"Where are you!"

"Sorry, Seto took me out of the shop. He took me to the apartment and I hop into my car and now I'm going to mommy's house. I should stay here for a few. I don't worry about me."

"That Seto. I thought you quit." He said.

"Trust me, would you fire me if I walked out and left out of the city?"

He laughs. "Of course, I hope he does. At least you'll be saved in mom's house."

I nod. "Will do." I hang up.

...

I finally in my mother's house. "Serenity, why are you here?

I hug her. "I'm here to stay. I miss you."

She embraces me. "I miss you too."

...

We had a nice time together. Also, tomorrow is my last day of school. I'm sure Seto will meet me there.

..

I left my mother's house at six o'clock. I got there by eight. I took my finals and left to go to my car. Out of all people, Seto was waiting near my car. I headed towards him where he grabs my wrist. "If you leave town, I will fire you."

"Good. Bye Seto."

I let go of his hand and open my car when he took the keys from my hands. He puts me in the back. Seto took the wheel. "You know damn well, you can't quit."

I cross my arms. "Whatever. What you want?! You better talk before I call the cops on you!" I was pissed off.

"You are going to grab your stuff and head with me to my other company."

I looked outside. "Whatever. Why you didn't ask your girlfriend? She is all over the news."

"She isn't..."

I stop to look at him. "What you said?"

"She is my girlfriend. None of your business."

I smirked. "So, she isn't your girlfriend. You're only using her, aren't you?!" I laughed. "Hahah, you bastard, you are! Unbelievable, she should know." He slams the brakes and I hit myself. "Ouch, what was that for you jerk."

"Get out!"

"This my car! You, get out!"

He drove. "You're lucky, I can't fire you!"

I smirked. "From now, I'll make your life a living hell."

He slams the breaks in front of my apartment. "Go get your stuff!" I got out and headed in. I guess I have no other choice. I pack up and left with Seto.

...

It was a quiet ride. He parks in the garage. He looks dead in my eyes. "You better not speak to me in that tone." He smirks. "If you do. I'll cut your pay to one dollar."

I smirked. "So, what. I want to quit."

His smirks vanished. "Get inside."

I sigh. "I don't want to." I cross my arms like a small child would do.

Seto gets out, leaving me behind. I cross my legs and close my eyes. "I'm not going in."

Someone opens the door and pulls me out. "Serenity! Don't make me mad!"

I smirked at Seto. "Well, I want to quit."

He pins me against the car. "I won't allow that."

"Yeah, watch me!"

He pulls me to the side and grab my wrist. He grabs my suitcase, close the door, and drag me into his house. We made it inside and saw his little girlfriend.

"Why do you bring her? Why are you touching her?!"

I let go and grab my suitcase. "I guess we are leaving for a business trip."

"Business trip? Yeah, right. Seto, honey. You never told me anything about it." She said it in a sweet tone while grabs his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Annoying…" I mumble under my breath. Seto gave me that look. I looked away still mad. We headed out into the limo. I was so mad at Seto. I looked away.

Seto didn't even bother to look at me. He was still mad. Belinda looks at Seto. "Honey, you think we should sit together? After all..." She sits next to him as she grabs his arm.

I was still pissed and hurt that Seto might chose her. I wanted to cry in front of them. I hold my tears.

"What's wrong Serenity? You look like you are going to cry?"

I didn't say anything to Belinda. I took out my phone and played some games. It took my mind of thing relationship between them. I felt a little better. The car stops.

"Serenity, you can wait here. While we attended the press." Belinda and Seto got out of the car.

I sigh and wipe away my tears. "This is my life?"

"Miss, are you okay?" The driver said.

"I'm just mad that Seto brought me here by force. He has no compaction."

He chuckles. "He forced you? It doesn't sound like Mister. Kaiba. If a person doesn't want to go he would have fired them or never speak to them. It seems he really wants you to go."

I looked out the window. "Is that so?"

I got a call from Mokuba. I answered him. "Hello..."

"Serenity, I'm looking at the news. Seto has a girlfriend."

I sigh. "Don't remind me..."

"Miss. It seems that Kaiba wants me to take you there."

"Okay. So, Mokuba anything new besides his girlfriend?"

"No… Are you in the car by any change?"

"Yeah, why?" The car door locks. I was surprised.

"Seto is running after the car."

"What? Why you locked the door?"

He laughs. "You can try all the doors, you won't escape easy."

I was shocked. "Serenity… Serenity!"

"Also, for the record." He throws something and close the window. Gas started to take over. I was coughing. "Mokuba, help..."

…

I woke up tied up on a chair. I close my eyes when I heard them coming in. "Aw, still asleep." His voice sounded so familiar. He grabs my chin as he picked up my head. "Kaiba has to respond to us if he wants his secretary dead."

'What should I do.' I heard him walking away. I open my eyes and started to untie myself. I couldn't, it was to tie on me. My legs were attached to the legs of the chair. I tried to untie myself, but no use. I looked all around me. I look up to see a window. 'I have to get.'


	18. Emotion

I jumped moved a little. I keep doing that. I stop as I cried. "That stupid Seto. Seto, won't save me, won't he." I tried to untie my hands. I keep shaking my hands, no use. I kept it up and until my wrist started to hurt. "Come on."

I left them getting loose after so long shaking my hands. It untied themselves with my help. I got them off and soon I got the ropes off my legs. I grab the chair and went towards the window. I got on the chair as I open the window. I got out and close the window. "It smells like the ocean." I realize it was getting night time. I sat down next to the window. "I'll just wait until its nighttime."

I looked up. "I can't give up hope." I got up and headed towards the dock. I hide behind near the water. I got in the boat and hide under a cover. I heard someone hoping into the boat.

"I hope they don't discover, Serenity." It was the same man. "Boss!" I couldn't see anything, only to hear their voices.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She escape."

"What! Damn it! Let's go and find her." They hop out and left the boat. I peak out and notice no one was here. I notice a pair of keys on the floor. I got out and grab it with a towel that was next to me. "I hope the police can help." I put it in my pocket. I hop out and started to run away. I notice a woman not to far. I hide behind a pile of wood. I could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, I know, where can she be?" I took the other route and hide behind a pile of boxes. I sat down to hear any footsteps. I wonder where I am. I notice a sign. I headed over to it. I notice a cell phone on the ground. I picked it up and hide behind the boxes. I called Seto.

He picked up. "Hello?"

"Seto..." I fell on my knees.

"Serenity… Where are you?"

"Some… warehouses."

"There you are!" He grabs my arm. His face was covered in a black mask. He grabs the phone and puts it on speaker.

"You stay away from her!" Seto yelled.

'Is Seto protecting me?' I thought to myself. I wanted to cry.

"Shut it! You are going to listen to me. Besides, if you want her alive and well. You are going to listen to my ever command." He hangs up. I wanted to cry. I close my eyes. 'I'm hopeless. How I'm going to protect myself. God, help me. Send an Angel to protect me.' I bit my lips as my tears run down. I couldn't help myself. "Stop."

I felt the same two fingers under my chin. "Aw, this little one could speak."

"Let me go!" I hissed at him. I felt a ring went across my face. It was one the worst slaps, I have ever got. I felt warmth on my cheek. He grabs my chin. "Ah, you see, what you made me did! You made me angry! Now, your pretty face is ruined!" I open my eyes to see him. "You better be a good girl and wait for your treatment, I don't want you to die just yet!" He took me away. I grab his arm and bit it. He yelled in pain, but he pushed me. I fell flat on my butt. I got up and ran for my life. "Serenity, you can't escape us!"

I entered a maze of some kind. I keep going until I hide behind a box and he ran past me. I ran back to the entrance and ran away until I saw many cars. I tried to open any of them. I finally found one and I opened it. I looked for the keys. I found it on top of the wheel. I grab it and was nervous and shaking, managed to turn it on and drive off. I manage to find a police station. I stop the car in front of the police station and headed in. I open the door and trip over my foot causing me to drop of the floor. I started to cry.

A police officer went up to me. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I was kidnapped!"

The lady helps me up. She helped me to take a seat. "I'll be right back."

...

(Seto)

"Damn it. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have taken her yesterday." I was driving to the nearest warehouse. Someone was calling me. I got a phone call. I picked up. "Seto Kaiba. We have Serenity Wheeler in the hospital."

My whole world stops. "Which hospital," as soon I learn which one. I went towards it.

…

Once in her room. She was sleeping. I notice her cheek was bandaged up. The nurse came in. "Oh, you must be Seto Kaiba. It's nice meeting you."

"What happened to Serenity?"

"Well, I could tell you this. Her wrist and ankles suffer a lot of stress. Her cheek has been cut either then that. She is good. The only thing she needs is a lot of rest. I provided her with some medication for her to rest." She walks away.

I walked up to her and grab her hand. Her wrist was so red. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I felt so bad. "I'm sorry." I hold her hand. "Please, wake up." I place her hand down and she started to wake up. "Seto." She grabs my hand.

I looked away. "You are late."

"At least, I'm here with you. I'm glad that nothing happened to you." She smiled kindly. I tried not to blush in front of her. Serenity giggles. "I'm glad that I called you first."

"Why is that? You put your life on the line."

"No worry. I bit him and ran. I hop with the keys he dropped they are able to find know who is he soon. Seto, if something else about to happen. I want you too." Her eyes keep closing. "I-I like you."

I blushed. "Serenity… I-I..."

"Baby sis!" I turn around to find Joey, he grabs my collar. "You! You caused this!"

"Joey! Stop it, don't pick on him! Don't you see Serenity is sleeping." A woman yelled at him. I smirked. "You heard the lady."

Joey lets go. "It's your fault that you got my baby sis kidnapped!"

The lady went to Serenity. "Oh, honey. What they did to you."

'Could it be that this is her mother?'

I walked away from them. My phone rings. I picked up. "Hey, Seto. How is she?"

"Sleeping." I said to Mokuba.

"Good, the news is reporting it now. You should head out of there." He hangs up.

I put my phone away. I headed out and looked up to the night sky. "At least she is safe."


	19. Fin :)

I headed back to my work and notice the building is quiet and alone. I was alone and sat on the chair where Serenity use to sit. I thought the times we fought and the times she saved me. I laid back and smirked.

…

It's been a month since Serenity hasn't been been into work. Belinda comes into my work escape. "It seems she isn't at work. Why you don't hire me."

"I won't."

"Why is that? It is clear, you are using me for this trap that ended a while ago. Why you don't admit it." Belinda grabs my chin. I didn't like it. I pulled away as I continue my work.

"Go away."

"Why is that? I'm your girlfriend…."

I looked at her. "Not anymore."

Belinda pouts. "Is that so?" She crosses her arms. "Don't..." Someone opens the door of my office. It was Serenity. It made me stand up. "I see now, you like her instead of me."

I notice Serenity blushing.

"Belinda, leave!"

Belinda laughs. "I can't believe this. You are picking her over me?" As she points. "She's not..."

I looked into her eyes. "Don't make me use security to remove you from my office."

"Fine!" She walks away, pushing Serenity just a little as she slams the door on us.

"What is it Serenity?" I took a seat.

She rubs her left arm. "Well, it didn't take long for my family to finally know about my left arm got shot. Also, I wanted to stop by." She bows down. "I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk towards you." She picked up her head. "Also, I will no longer work with you."

"Serenity. You were going to ask me something, but Belinda was in the way. What is it?"

She looks away while her cheeks turn pink. She walks up to me. "I was wondering if we could have lunch together, Seto."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, I have learned that you need a friend. This isn't a business lunch, just lunch where we could have fun, learn about each other."

I laid back. 'For the first time, I heard that word. 'Friends.'' I smirked. "What will you accomplish with this lunch meeting?"

"It isn't about me, it's about you. What will you accomplish with just one friend?" She walks next to me and grabs my hand. "I'm your friend. After everything that we have been through. I want us to start a friendship."

'What will I accomplish?' I said in my own mind. She lets go and stands in front of my desk. "So, what you do you say?" She put her hand out. I looked away, unsure what to say to her. "Kaiba, just think about it. I'll be still here waiting for an answer. Now, excuse me. I have to go to school." Serenity turns around ready to leave. I stand up and went to grab her arm. "Please, stay. The company needs you."

"It's over. The whole thing is finally over. The company doesn't need me anymore. I only came by to see if you needed me." I notice her wound. Serenity lets go and walks away. "Seto, just think about it." She close the door and I fell on my knees.

…

Mokuba and I went to an amusement park since he really wanted to go with me. "Seto, it's only been three days since she last has shown herself to you. How long you are going to pretend that she doesn't exist." Mokuba frowns as he looks down. I cross my arms as I looked up to the blue sky. "Seto!"

I looked at a mad Mokuba. "She said that the company doesn't need her."

"That's the company. We have already recovered the document and locked up the bad guy."

I heard laughter behind me. I stop to look behind me. It was Serenity laughing. She looks my way. "Seto, Mokuba?"

"Serenity." Mokuba went to hug her. I went behind Mokuba. "So, this how you enjoyed your day?"

"It isn't like I'm stalking you, Seto." She giggles.

"Serenity… Oh, it's Seto, it's been a while." It was Tea.

"Indeed."

Serenity smiles as she walks up to me and pokes my forehead. "How about I make you run."

"What are you doing? I won't…"

She had my phone. "I bet you will. After I make some horrible phone calls." She jumps back. "Umm.. I wonder how is Palace, or I should call Pegasus? Um, how about a dinner date with everyone in your contact list."

"Serenity! Give me back my phone! You have three seconds!" I walked up to her. "One." She backs up. "Two."

"Three! Run!" She turns around and started to run away. I started to run after her. "Serenity!"

…

(Mokuba)

Tea and I sigh. "What love birds." We looked at each other. "You know too?" We said at the same time.

"Mokuba, you know that Serenity likes Seto?"

"Yeah, I do. It was obvious. I bet Seto likes her too, but he doesn't want to ruin his reputation. At least, that's what I believe."

"Is that so? I heard that Serenity might have confessed to him a while back. Like unrequited love? Seto knows about Serenity love, affection, but it seems he consciously rejecting it."

I cross my arms. "I think so, since he did have Belinda as a girlfriend for a while, but they never did anything. He acts so empty towards Belinda comparing to Serenity."

Tea smiled. "I bet this is the first time he has the change to fall in love."

What she said made me smile. "I hope so."

Seto and Serenity come back all wet. Serenity was fake crying. "I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new phone when I find a new job."

"A job? Why you don't work for me again so you can buy me a new phone."

She sticks her tongue at him. Seto was surprised. "After everything that I have been through…"

Tea and I were in shock. He kissed her.

"This isn't the first kiss." He said to Serenity.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the end of this story.**

 **I wanted you to know, that I ended this story a long time ago, but I never liked the end of any of them. So, it took me such a long time to think of this ending, which it was pretty okay ending. :)**

 **Also, check out my mystery one called Murder Mirror. (Serenity+Seto)**


End file.
